Passions Taking Over Skies
by klcthenerd
Summary: On a bonding retreat ordered by Mr. Condor, The Falls and So Random! casts are sent to a beach house for the weekend. What happens when they decide to have some fun that leaves Sonny clueless to what happened the night before waking up next to C.D.C.?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I don't think I've posted anything on here in about 2 years. But I decided to try my hand at SWAC, and this is my first fic for this fandom...Yay! I'm really excited about it...so yeah! **

**Rated T for language and Sexual Situations/Innuendos.**

Passions Taking Over Skies

"Here you are kids."

The casts of _So Random_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ immediately looked out of the charter bus windows and were greeted by the sight of white sand, blue ocean, and a large sky blue beach house.

"I'm missing Chris Pine's party for _this_?" an arrogant voice in the front of the bus complained.

"Cheer up, Chad, this might not be so bad after all! It's a big beach house on a beautiful beach. This can't be _completely_ horrible!" The chipper voice of Sonny Monroe called from the back.

This elicited a laugh from the whole _Mackenzie Falls_ cast.

Not so bad? The two casts were sent here by orders of Mr. Condor, head of Condor Studios himself, for "bonding" purposes. Public animosity between the two shows had gotten out of hand when _Mackenzie Falls_ was interviewing potential newcomers, who were chased out of the studio by hundreds of gerbils. That, and when _The Falls_ had decided to retaliate and crash one of _So Random_'s live shows, cruelly mocking each of them.

Mr. Condor thought the only way to fix this problem was to send the two casts for a weekend bonding retreat on a secluded beach. Just the casts, no producers or directors. Some may call Mr. Condor irresponsible for letting teenagers stay alone in a beach house with no supervision, but Mr. Condor stated that it had to happen, or both shows would be cancelled.

The whole cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ had taken the front of the bus, while the cast of _So Random_ - minus Zora - were seated in the back.

"Man, I wish Zora was here," Grady Mitchell murmured to his cast mates as he stood up to get off the bus. "Then we could _really_ get back at them."

"Guys, this weekend is supposed to be to bond with the other show," Sonny reminded them. "Besides, Zora's parents have a right to not let her come. I mean, she is five years younger than me; seven years younger than some of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast," the brunette defended.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, still caught up on that peace dream of yours?" Tawni asked. "How many times do we have to tell you that it's _not_ going to happen. Ever. In a million years."

"It could happen," Sonny shrugged glancing at a certain _Mackenzie Falls _cast member as she stepped off the bus. "Anything's possible."

"Sonny. Snap out of it!" Tawni hissed as she followed the Wisconsin girl's gaze.

Though the two weren't the closest of friends, Sonny was somewhat of a best friend to Tawni. Sure they had their off days, who didn't? It had been a year and a half since Sonny joined the cast of _So Random_, and the two girls were definitely closer than they had been Sonny's first month on set. They even - occasionally - confided in one another.

Like Sonny's attraction to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Crush" just wasn't a word that fit here. "Crush" would imply that Sonny _liked_ Chad, when in reality, she couldn't stand him - most days. But more times than not, Sonny could not _stand _Chad Dylan Cooper. They argued constantly, and about the most trivial things. They were hateful and spiteful towards one another on a daily basis.

But Sonny could not deny the attraction she felt for him.

Those heavenly blue eyes. That golden hair. The rock hard abs. Those perfect lips.

The boy was so damn gorgeous Sonny couldn't help it.

When Sonny had confided in Tawni, the blonde girl had laughed, but assured her that she went through the same thing for about a month when she had first joined the show. "It will pass," She had said.

But that's the scary part. Sonny had been in Hollywood for one and a half years, and if anything, the attraction was growing, not waning.

"Thanks Tawn," Sonny nodded as she walked over to retrieve her bags from under the bus.

She stood behind the group of _Mackenzie Falls_ actors who each had at least two suitcases apiece. Well, at least it would be easier to find her bag after all the _crap_ was removed.

.::.::.

Chad Dylan Cooper, naturally, was at the front of the group of his cast, getting his matching designer luggage out. Since he had insisted on being the last one to load up so his suitcases wouldn't be ruined, they were easy to find, and soon he had made his way past his nine cast members.

He glanced up and saw Sonny Monroe nodding as she whispered something to the blonde girl on her show. What was her name? Tammy? Tanya?

As Sonny walked over to get her luggage, Chad stealthily observed her. Her pretty chocolate hair was down, as per usual, she was on her toes, straining to see over the heads of his cast, and she was wearing a yellow sundress over a bathing suit he was _dying_ to see.

Fine, alright? He had a certain... longing for little Miss Sonny Monroe. Not the romantic kind of longing, though, at least that's what he told himself. She just held a certain power over him, with her pretty hair, her perky attitude, her damn ability to make Chad care more than he was used to.

And the cute. That stupid cute.

He enjoyed making her blush and flustered after their daily arguments. Hell, he practically lived for their arguments. His cast was just so boring and dull, him and Sonny's rifts everyday always shook up a monotonous, scheduled day of _Mackenzie Falls_.

In fact... "Hey there, Monroe," Chad suavely approached the Wisconsinite.

"Chad," she acknowledged with a small nod of her head.

"Can you believe Mr. Condor is trusting two casts who hate each other to spend the entire weekend in a beach house with no adults? There's going to be more than one mishap here, I can tell you that." Chad began.

Sonny seemed to hesitate before responding. "Well, I can sort of see where he was coming from, but for the most part, I think it's a bit risky. But Marshall gave us a talk of what is expected with us, so any 'mishaps'" she air-quoted, "that happen, will be from your cast, not ours," she ended confidently.

"Really, Sonny, really?" Chad asked, turning on the charm. This earned an eye-roll from Sonny, which urged Chad to keep going, smirk in place. "So I take it you're rooming with Tanya over there?" he asked, motioning with his head at Tawni.

"It's _Tawni_, Chad. And yes, I am, obviously. What's it to you?" Sonny replied as she walked forward to the bus. In talking to Chad, she didn't notice the line was almost completely gone.

"Well, if you get tired of Blondie," Chad began, striding to catch up with Sonny, "just know that I have a single room that you're more than welcome to share," he suggested in a lower voice.

He watched as Sonny quickly reached inside the luggage storage part of the charter bus, attempting to retrieve her luggage and hide the wild blush on her cheeks at the same time. She was having a hard time forming a reply in her head, and afraid to say anything, lest it be taken the wrong way.

"And I'll take that as a maybe. Catch you later, Monroe," Chad did his point-click-wink motion as he walked away, an amused smile dominating his lips. He grabbed his suitcases and headed up to check out his room.

"Come on Sonny!" Nico called to the bus, where Sonny was getting her luggage.

"Be right there!" She managed through her embarrassment as she grabbed her suitcase and shuffled over to her cast mates.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to stay with the whole cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ for a whole weekend. I'm going to have to fight for mirror space!" Tawni complained.

"Oh come on, Tawni, like Sonny said, it might not be so bad," Grady replied optimistically. "Isn't that right Sonny?"

Sonny weakly nodded as she walked. She was second-guessing herself now, after her talk with Chad.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! Please review and let me know how I'm doing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys! I posted the first chapter before going to the beach, came home, and had over 30 emails alerting me of author alerts, story alerts, favorites, and reviews. You don't know how amazing that makes me feel. You guys are seriously the best, I never expected that much response! **

**Because all of you are so awesome, I wanted to get you another upate today...even though technically it's the next day. It's 3:53 a.m. where I live right now, and I JUST got finished with this chapter, so please excuse any errors you may find. I've been exhausted for the past 3 hours, but you guys deserve this, and I'm so happy you are liking it!**

**P.S. Someone is dropping an F-Bomb in this chapter...just sayin', you've been warned.**

Chapter 2

"Tawni, hurry!" Sonny cried, running to the room the girls were staying in. Opening the door, they saw bags claiming one of the bunk-bed units. Sonny quickly ran to the other unit. "Top or bottom?" she asked Tawni.

"Bottom. I won't be doing any climbing to be able to sleep!" she insisted, putting her luggage on her bed.

There were two bunk-bed units in two of the bedrooms in the beach house. In the girls' room, there was also a king-sized bed, which three girls from _The Falls_ would now be sharing, and in the boys' room, a queen-sized bed that two of the boys would be sharing. There were two bathrooms at the end of the hallway, and a door to the left, which Sonny assumed was Chad's single room.

The last three girls from _The Falls_ walked in and groaned. "We're _not_ sharing a bed, so you might as well give up the bunks." One of them insisted.

"Um, we were here first, mkay?" Tawni replied, voice laced with attitude.

"Besides, there's three of you and two of us. Do one or two of you really want to share a bed with us _Randoms_?" Sonny pointed out.

"Ew, no! I'd rather _stay_ uninfected!" A girl with highlights squealed, throwing her luggage on the ground by the King-sized bed.

"More like _we'd_ like to stay uninfected," Tawni corrected under her breath as she looked in her compact mirror. "Slutrina."

"What did you say?" the girl asked, hands on her hips, her green eyes glaring at Tawni.

"Why nothing Katrina!" Tawni answered in a sickly-sweet voice. "Come on Sonny," she said, motioning for the brunette to follow her out of the room.

Sonny climbed down from the top bunk and followed her friend to wherever she was going. As they passed the kitchen, Sonny was able to see a huge fruit bowl filled to the top with apples, oranges, kiwi, and mangos. She had no doubt that the kitchen was fully stocked for the weekend, by way of Mr. Condor.

"Where are we going, Tawn?" Sonny questioned.

"Well, I was _looking_ for Nico and Grady..." the blonde admitted, looking out a window. "But it seems like they've already headed down to the beach."

"Let's go, then!" Sonny cried enthusiastically, earning a few disdainful looks from some _Mackenzie Falls_ boys.

"Alright, but I'm _not_ getting in the water. It does horrible things to my hair," Tawni claimed.

Sonny chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Tawni." And with that, the two girls were off, running through the soft, warm sand.

.::.

Chad threw his luggage on his bed, looking around. There was a single king-sized bed in the middle of the room, a bathroom attached, and a window looking over the beach. Glancing towards this window, he was able to make out the figures of a blonde and brunette running through the sand to the water's edge.

He stripped of his white shirt so he was just in his blue and white swim trunks. He was going to the beach as well.

"Where are you off to, Cooper?" Reggie, one of his cast mates asked as he walked towards the front door.

"Umm, the beach? It's this nice little place right outside," he answered sarcastically before opening the door and walking out.

As he walked through the sand, he was able to spot three _Randoms_ running around in the shallow water, laughing, as Blondie stood watching them, looking bored. As he approached, he saw Sonny notice him and stop abruptly in her tracks.

"Chad?" she asked in disbelief, looking behind him. "Where's the rest of your posse?" she asked mockingly before focusing her eyes back on him.

Big mistake.

He was walking towards them, his signature smile on his face, the sun highlighting his amazingly perfect hair, those blue eyes sparkling just like they always did. And let's not forget the abs. Oh, the abs were divine. They were at least five times better than Sonny thought they would be, and she could not pull her eyes away.

"Who knows? And frankly, who really gives a damn?" Chad shrugged as he walked towards them. Seeing Sonny stare at him caused his smile to turn into a smirk. "I know, awesome, right?" he asked, holding his arms out a bit. "But really Sonny? Have some control."

At this, Sonny ripped her eyes away from the masterpiece that was Chad's body. Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks, she hoped it was the sun causing it and not the embarrassment.

"So are we going out now or what?" Nico asked, gesturing to the ocean as Grady shot a glare at Chad.

"Yeah, let's go," Sonny agreed, turning away from Chad and walking over to Tawni.

"Awww, did you wait just for me?" Chad teased.

"Don't flatter yourself Chad," Sonny retorted rolling her eyes. The three boys stood there waiting for her, making her self-conscious about taking her cover-up off. "Turn around," she commanded. Nico and Grady both obeyed. Chad, however, was adamantly still facing her.

"Chad, turn around," she tried again, more commanding.

"What's the point, Monroe? Either way I'm going to see you in that bathing suit you're hiding underneath that dress."

"Respect the lady, Chip," Grady shouted.

"Please Chad? Just turn around," Sonny sighed, one hand on her hip.

"Fine, I _guess_," He gave in, turning around, much to his dismay. "_Women_," he muttered.

"You sure you don't want to come in, Tawni?" Sonny asked once more as she took off her yellow dress.

"Ew, no. I'll stay up here. I'll just reflect on how pretty I am," she insisted, taking Sonny's dress from her.

Sonny glanced at Chad, who was obediently facing the other way, then down at her emerald green bikini. _How to postpone the inevitable?_

"Last one in is a Drama Snob!" she declared, racing into the water.

"Woah, not cool Sonny!" Chad called as he walked after Rainy and Cloudy, who were running towards the waves as if their life depended on it.

"Should've seen that one coming," Sonny laughed to herself as Chad was the last one out to where her, Nico, and Grady were swimming. The four of them just kind of floated their awkwardly.

"So where's your posse, Chip?" Nico asked, suspicious.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Chad snapped. "And they'll probably come down later. They're probably fighting over the bathrooms and mirrors," he waved off.

"Hey look, I really am Dolphin Boy!" Grady laughed as he got a mouthful of water and squirted it out, causing Sonny and Nico to laugh. Chad just stared at their immaturity.

"It's a _So Random_ thing," Sonny added snidely, seeing the look on Chad's face.

"No, yeah, I got that," Chad assured.

The group settled into another uncomfortable silence.

"You know what?" Sonny spoke up. "Even though we have to spend the whole weekend with-"she shot Chad a look- "_The Falls_, I'm going to enjoy myself." She emphasized this by doing a back flip in the water, splashing the boys. She came up grinning as she wiped away the water from her eyes and brushing her wet hair away from her face.

"Woah, that was cool!" Grady applauded.

"You know what would be even cooler? Doing that off of Grady's back!" Nico encouraged.

"I don't know..." Sonny wavered.

"Aww, is little Monroe scared?" Chad taunted. He honestly didn't care either way. But he hoped that by doing this...

"Fine! I'll do it!" Sonny agreed, getting over by Grady, who ducked under the water, allowing Sonny to sit on his shoulders as he came back up.

_Score_, Chad thought as he smirked up at her. Now it was _his_ turn to gawk.

This was the most of Sonny he had ever seen, and he had to admit, he was greatly appreciating whoever invented the bikini at the moment. The rich green color complimented her skin tone and hair color, while fitting her perfectly. She also had a nice shape. Average, Chad would call it. Not sickly thin like all of the girls on _Mackenzie Falls_. His favorite part had to be the top, however.

The only things keeping Sonny from being completely exposed were two strings, and two triangles of cloth. Not that the bikini was skimpy; it was actually more conservative than Chad had ever imagined a bikini could be. It was just the fact that this was Sonny. And she looked fucking _hot_ in a bathing suit.

Balancing herself on Grady's shoulders, Sonny noticed Chad staring at her. She then realized why he had challenged her in the first place.

"Really, Chad? Have some control," she mocked him from atop Grady's shoulders.

Chad snapped out of the state he was in as he grinned a bit wolfishly at Sonny. "Now, who said I ever had control?"

Sonny suddenly felt a bit nervous and self-conscious being out of the water. Besides, she couldn't do the flip off of Grady's shoulders.

"Uhh... Guys? I don't think I can do this," Sonny admitted, looking down at the water below her.

"It's okay, Sonny," Nico assured her, grabbing her waist from behind. "Loosen your grip on Grady and we'll get you down."

Chad watched as Nico put his hands around Sonny's waist. This invited a strange feeling to creep up in his stomach. He quickly dismissed this.

As Nico was backing up, helping Sonny get down, he let out a loud yelp and dropped her.

"What, what is it?" Grady asked, spinning around.

"Something bit my foot!" Nico screamed before high-tailing it for the shore, Grady in tow.

Chad raised an eyebrow as he watched them run away. Seeing Sonny resurface, he swam over to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Do you actually care?" Sonny asked, half annoyed and half jokingly.

"Eh," Chad shrugged, smiling a small smile.

Sonny couldn't help but return the shy smile that Chad found so adorable. _Stupid cute_. She looked over at the shore to see Nico and Grady ambushing Tawni.

"You wanna head back in?" she asked him.

"But we just got out here," he pointed out. At her hesitant look, Chad cracked a joke. "I'm not _that_ bad to be around, am I?"

"Well..." Sonny began. Chad pulled a puppy dog pout and she grinned. "I guess not _that_ bad." After she said that, she remembered something and her demeanor abruptly changed. "However, if I catch you looking at me like that again-"

"You'll what? Punish me?" Chad interrupted. However, there seemed to be a double meaning behind his words that made Sonny blush.

"I'm serious Chad."

"And how exactly was I looking at you again?" he asked, gazing at her intently.

"Stop it."

"Why, Sonny? Afraid of something?"

"I mean it."

"What are you going to do about it?"

By now, Chad had waded though the chest-deep water and was mere centimeters from Sonny's face, her brown eyes transfixed by his blue ones. They stood like that for a moment, Chad's hands slowly slicing through the ocean water to rest on Sonny's hips as they both forgot everything that mattered besides the here and now and leaned in to close the gap between them.

However, Mother Nature had different plans, and at the moment right before lips from _The Falls_ were to meet lips from _So Random_, a wave came crashing down on them, ruining anything that might have been about to happen.

"Well, that's a mood killer," Sonny, who had been knocked to the ground, muttered as she trudged back to shore, out of Chad's trance. Thankfully, her cast mates were building a sandcastle and not paying attention to her.

Chad watched her walk away. He had been so close! He was in control of this situation. And now he was certain of one thing: Sonny Monroe was his.

* * *

**So there's chapter 2! Please review and tell me how you like it! Contructive criticism is welcome! This is my first SWAC fic, so I don't know if I'm doing the characters justice. Also, they're a bit older here than in the show. Sonny is almost 17, Chad's around 18 and a half-ish, haha. Now, I'm going to get some sleep!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I think I've forgotten that in the first two chapters, haha**

**A/N: Wow, I'm just cranking out these chapters, aren't I? I think it's because I have such great reviewers. All ready I've gotten 20 reviews! That's more than I ever expected, you guys really rock! So this chapter is more of a filler than anything else, really, but don't worry, I think you'll like where it leads to next chapter :)**

Chapter 3

When Sonny got to shore, she joined her cast mates in their sandcastle building.

"Where's Chad?" Tawni asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Did he drown?" Grady asked excitedly

"No, he-" Sonny began.

"Was attacked by a shark?" Nico finished hopefully.

"Swept out to sea by a mermaid?" Grady offered.

Tawni, Nico, and Sonny looked at Grady curiously.

"No. To all of the above," Sonny informed them. "I felt like coming in. Chad's a big boy, I think he can handle swimming by himself."

As the _Randoms_ got to work on their sandcastle, a few more members of _The_ _Falls_ trickled out to the shore, some of them going out to swim with Chad, others just laying down on towels or chairs they hand brought.

As soon as a group of _Mackenzie Falls_ folk had gone into the water, one of them returned; a boy with startling green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Cooper wants to get a game of Chicken going," he explained, walking over to the rest of his cast. Some of them appeared to wave it off, others enthusiastically agreed and began walking towards the water. The boy who had been the messenger threw a disgusted look at the _Randoms_ as he cautiously approached, as if they were dangerous. "He said to see if _The Randoms_-" he spat- "wanted to join as well."

Sonny excitedly turned to her friends; she loved Chicken!

"Uh-uh."

"No way."

"Absolutely not."

"Come on guys, _please_?" Sonny begged. "At least _one_ of you!"

"No way. Not after that thing bit me!" Nico protested. Sonny shifted her eyes to Grady.

The blonde boy sighed. "Fine," he acquiesced, standing up from his spot in the sand. He ran after Sonny, who was skipping into the water, the _Mackenzie Falls_ boy having already left.

.::.

"Okay, round one: Me and Katrina versus Ernie and Jessica," Chad declared. "Winner keeps going."

Sonny watched as Katrina clung to Chad like a dryer sheet. She giggled as Chad rose out of the water with her on his shoulders, and Sonny couldn't help but feel a surge of annoyance.

Jessica and Katrina locked hands and began trying to knock one another off. The endeavor didn't last long when Jessica, thinking she had broken a nail, pulled away and lost her balance.

"Well that was easy," Chad said nonchalantly. "Next up: Reggie and Amy!"

"My name's Annette," a short-haired brunette girl corrected, offended as she got on Reggie's shoulders.

"Whatever," Chad scoffed.

The girls locked hands, and began to push and pull at each other. Annette put up quite a fight, but ultimately lost when Katrina yanked on the girl's right arm, causing her to fling into the water.

"Oops, hope I didn't hurt you too bad," Katrina fake apologized in a baby voice.

"Alright, alright, C.D.C. victorious once again," Chad smirked over at Sonny and Grady, who were watching with arms crossed.

"Next up: The _Randoms_."

Snickers were heard through the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast and Grady and Sonny swam to where they were opposite Chad and Katrina. Sonny positioned herself on Grady's shoulders and prepared her arms in front of her.

"Taylor and Max, you might want to get ready, this shouldn't take long," Katrina advised as her and Chad approached Grady and Sonny.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sonny asked, her eyes narrowing at this girl who was now grabbing her hands.

"Just that you're so weak and out of shape that this will take, like, a second," Katrina stated, like it was an obvious fact.

"Weak? Out of shape? Just because I don't starve myself and actually have a little meat on my bones-"

"A little _too much_ meat, if you ask me," Katrina replied in a sickly sweet voice.

Both Grady and Chad's jaws dropped at what Katrina was implying. They locked eyes with each other, for once sharing the same thought. _Sonny is not fat!_

Sonny was shocked for a millisecond after Katrina's comment, in which the green-eyed girl tried to take advantage of this fact and push Sonny into the water, only to be surprised.

Sonny fought back with force as her elbows bent and straightened, trying to push the girl off Chad's shoulders. How dare she imply Sonny was fat? She was perfectly average, it was girls like Katrina who had problems with their weight, not girls like Sonny.

At least, that's what she had been told. She was a teenage girl, so of course she sometimes felt insecure about her weight. Sometimes she was jealous of the perfectly flat or toned stomach of some of the girls she'd seen in the magazines, or on Chad's shoulders. Sometimes she thought of what she'd be willing to do to look that way. But not as of late. Sonny hadn't had those thoughts in a few months. And she sure as hell didn't need them coming back because of this bitch.

After a few moments of fighting, Sonny began to feel Katrina's resolve falter as she began to lose balance. Sonny decided to give her the extra shove she needed, only to be grabbed by the girl and pulled in as well.

Right on top of Chad.

When she surfaced up against him, she could feel herself blush at the contact of their bodies in such close proximity.

"Ugh, stupid slut," Katrina muttered, audible for those close around her, including Sonny, Grady, and Chad, to hear. "You made me get my hair wet."

"Um, well, we are kind of in the ocean, if you haven't noticed," Sonny replied vehemently, trying her best to imitate the girl. "And I don't really feel like you have room to be calling anyone names around here," Sonny huffed.

Katrina opened her mouth to spit fire back at Sonny, but Chad decided then to intervene.

"Girls, girls, let's stop the fighting. Or if not, let's continue it over something worth arguing about, like, say... me?" He smiled off into the distance before glancing over at Katrina and then at Sonny, the latter rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Chad, why would anybody argue over you?"

Chad let out an obviously fake laugh before raising his eyebrows at Sonny. "Oh come on Sonny, when are you just going to admit it? We both know that you want me."

* * *

**So there you all are! I'll probably update again tomorrow, knowing me, lol! Really though, I think the readers of my Jonas Brother story over on mibba would KILL me if they knew I was writing this instead of that story, haha. But you guys are just too awesome, and I'm having so much fun writing this! Don't forget to review and let me know how you like it! =D**

**3 Kelsey**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! If I did...well, I'd make stuff happen that hasn't happened yet :)**

**A/N: -wrings hands nervously- Hi guys! Well, um...you might hate me after this chapter, just saying. Or not. I dunno. Either way, this chapter was needed, and for some sick, twisted reason, I had fun writing it. But before you start, I want to clear up Sonny and Chad's relationship.**

**Okay, so in this story, in case you didn't see my author note in another chapter, they are a little bit older, and let's be honest, Disney doesn't really do teenagers justice, you know what I'm saying? Well, in this story, at least for now, Sonny and Chad have more of a physical attraction to each other. Somewhere in between "like" and "lust". So when it mentions things such as "wanting" or "needing", it's more of a physical desire or attraction. At least for now :)**

Chapter 4

_Chad let out an obviously fake laugh before raising his eyebrows at Sonny. "Oh come on Sonny, when are you just going to admit it? We both know that you want me." _

Sonny's jaw dropped in shock and outrage as the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ suppressed snickers.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny... stop trying to fight it. It's way too obvious." Chad continued. He had made the first comment just to break up the fight between the two girls, but at her reaction, he just had to continue. He loved doing this to her. He loved watching the blood rush to her cheeks in anger as he pushed her buttons. The arguments were too much fun _not_ to start.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Chad," Sonny insisted, folding her arms. _She hadn't been _that_ obvious, had she?_

"Always breaking onto my set. The fake date. The hand holding. The fake kiss. Lookout Mountain. The Selena incident. The time you snuck into my dressing room. What happened about, oh, I don't know, forty-five minutes ago. The list could go on, Sonny." Chad ticked each incident on his fingers.

Sonny was getting red in the face from the anger, embarrassment, and the pleading look Grady was giving her as he waited for her to contradict some of the things Chad said. He didn't want to have to tell the others that Sonny had been breaking the _So Random _code. Sonny struggled with herself. She had learned not to fight fire with fire, and that's what she was reminding herself. But when she saw the smug look on Chad's face, something insider her snapped.

"In that case, _Chad_," she began, sneering as she said his name, "I guess _you_ want _me_ as well."

"What are you talking about Monroe?" he asked, laughing at the absurdness of the idea. Even if it wasn't so absurd to him, he had to put up the front. He _was_ Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Let's see," Sonny started, placing a finger on her chin as she pretended to think. "Weird Beard. "We should hang out." You crashing my date with James. The fact that you _agreed_ to be my fake date. The secret prom. You _inviting_ me too Lookout Mountain. The Selena incident. Setting up the audition for me, _just to be nice_. The way you've been acting towards me since we got here. And let's face it, Chad, what happened about forty-five minutes ago was more _you_ than _me_. The list could go on, Chad," she mocked.

Chad's smile dropped for a few seconds as he realized how much evidence was stacked against him. He had to retaliate, and quick before his cast suspected anything. "Oh please, Monroe. Forty-five minutes ago was all you. You were practically begging for it."

"More like you were Hell-bent on getting it!"

"Woah, what happened forty-five minutes ago?" a confused Grady asked from his place in the circle that had seemed to form around the argument.

"Nothing!" Chad snapped at him.

"Don't yell at Grady!" Sonny immediately hounded. Chad was driving her to the edge right now, and she was _not_ letting him get away with yelling at her cast mates.

"Yeah! Don't yell at me!" Grady agreed.

Chad scoffed.

"I'm serious! No need to take out your sexual frustration by yelling at my friends!" Sonny told him. Oh yeah, she went there. Two could play the humiliation game.

"Sexual frustration, over you? Ha, you _wish_ Monroe!"

"I _wish_? No Chad, I _know_." Sonny countered, feeling confident about this argument. "After all the stuff that you've done today, I think _you're_ the one in denial. Face it Chad, you're pissed because you want the funny girl from _So Random_, but she's the one girl you can't have because she _doesn't want you_." As soon as the words were out of her mouth and had registered on Chad Dylan Cooper's face, Sonny realized her mistake. She had hurt his pride. She had embarrassed him. And she was lying to herself, because even if she didn't like him, Sonny was through lying to herself: she wanted Chad Dylan Cooper. Too bad she just screwed _that_ up.

The group went silent as they stared at Chad.

After the shock of being spoken to like this settled, Chad let out a snort, which soon turned into... laughter?

"You...actually...think...I want...you?" he managed between laughs. When the laughter subsided, he went on. "You poor, pathetic, delusional little girl," he started staring hard into her brown eyes. "I'm Chad Dylan fucking Cooper. I could have _any_ girl in Hollywood, and yet you think I'd want _you_? A little nobody who just randomly showed up in Hollywood one day after getting lucky? A girl from _Chuckle City_? Hate to crush your dreams, _princess_," he said icily, "but you're not _worthy_ of being wanted by Chad Dylan Cooper."

He stared into her eyes as he spat out the lie. He saw her jaw clench as she stared right back, chin up, determined not to be defeated or mortified in any additional way. The cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ and Grady were staring in shock.

Sonny closed her eyes and took a slow, deep, breath through her nose. When she opened her eyes again, Chad's stomach felt weird as he saw that tears were beginning to form, though she was doing a good job at suppressing them. He regretted his words. Really, he did. But there was no turning back now.

"Well, I'm glad we've reached an understanding," Sonny managed, somewhat forcefully. "Grady, let's go see what the other members of _Chuckle City_ are up to," she called, her eyes not leaving Chad's. As she felt Grady approach, she turned away and the two began silently walking to shore.

The rest of _Mackenzie Falls_ began whispering amongst themselves as Chad glanced after Sonny.

_Lies, lies, lies_, he thought with a pang of regret. He sure as hell didn't _like_ Sonny Monroe, at least in the romantic way, but he never meant to hurt her. He had let his temper and pride get the best of him.

Had she really meant what she said about not wanting him? He pondered. Or was she just a better actress than he expected? Would he ever find out?

He wondered if she could tell if he was lying, just caught up in the anger and fronts he had to put on in front of his cast. He knew the answer, however, as he remembered the look in her eyes before she walked away; she thought he was telling the truth, even though he wanted her more than he was ready to admit.

Chad passed his cast as he ventured deeper into the waters, his head filled with thoughts he needed to sort. He was sure of one thing though: He wanted..._needed_ Sonny Monroe, and it was likely that she'd never even look at him again.

_Shit_.

* * *

**-Jumps into fort with sheild and weapons for self defense- Okay, do your worst, guys.**

**I'm really sorry about this chapter, but trust me, it was needed for the plot. Don't forget to review and tell me how much you loved it. Or hated it (but no flaming, please:)). Just give me some feedback, your reviews mean everything to me :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really. Except for my laptop.**

**WARNING: Get your floatation devices ready before you enter the sea of Angst and F-Bombs. You have been warned.**

**A/N: Wow. First off, I would like to thank every single person who has reviewed. Your reviews for the last chapter really blew me away, it made for a good start to a really crappy day, so I ended up going back and re-reading them like 5 times, haha. Okay, now on to things you care about. Is it horrible to say I **_**really**_** like this chapter? It's very angsty. Like, very. Some of you will like it, some of you will hate it. Either way, I really hope you review ******

Chapter 5

Sonny and Grady reached the shore after leaving the scene of the argument.

"Back already?" Tawni asked as she just relaxed on the beach, soaking up the sun.

"Yeah, um, I got a little hungry. I skipped lunch," Sonny said softly. "I think I'm going to go back to the house and eat something."

"Don't eat too much, I overheard someone say something about a bonfire and hotdogs tonight," Nico advised her, concentrating on him and Grady's sandcastle.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," Sonny flashed a smile, trying to mask the pain she was feeling. She met Grady's eyes.

_I won't tell anyone_, they seemed to say.

She nodded in thanks before turning and walking back towards the beach house, her usual bounce gone from her step.

"Yo, what's up with Sonny?" Nico asked, noticing their friend's somber departure.

"I guess the heat just got to her," Grady lied. "We should make a drawbridge!" he exclaimed, changing the subject. Tawni could tell the boy was lying, but forced herself to repress the caring she was feeling for a little bit of "Tawni Time."

What was probably about thirty minutes after Sonny had gone back to the beach house, the members of _So Random_ saw Chad Dylan Cooper coming in from the ocean, his cast still swimming around. He glanced over at them, and raised his eyebrow as something caught his eye.

"I see Sonny's dress, but no Sonny," he observed casually.

"Gee, I wonder why," Grady muttered.

"She went back inside about half an hour ago," Tawni informed, splayed out on the sand, hands behind her head, sunglasses shielding her eyes as she stared upwards into the sky.

"I'll take it back to her, I'm heading up there myself," Chad offered.

"I don't think that'd be the best idea," the blonde male _Random_ said tightly.

"Grady, this is a _bonding_ trip. Let Chad do something nice for once." After saying this, Tawni paused before sitting up and whipping off her sunglasses and looking directly at Chad. "Wait. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do nice. What are you up to?"

Chad looked at the three _Randoms_ who were staring at him. "What, can't I do something _nice_ without being up to something?" he asked, mock-offended.

"No!" all three answered simultaneously.

Chad rolled his eyes, impatient. "Just give me the dress, alright?"

.::.

Sonny lay curled up on her bunk in the girls' room. She was the only soul in the house, which was completely fine with her. Her knees were tucked in almost to her chest as she stared at the wooden wall in front of her face.

It shouldn't hurt so much. He was just a guy. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, it shouldn't bother her. _He_ wasn't worthy. She repeated this over and over inside her head; a mantra. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

She didn't understand at all. She didn't like him. The thought was ludicrous to her. Frankly, right now, she _hated _him, with every fiber of her being. So it wasn't a crush. However, she felt a strong, physical attraction to him. But it wasn't lust. She couldn't even define what she thought of him, much less address why she was hurting so bad.

Was it because he was a two-faced _bastard_ who tried to seduce her when they were alone, but acted like she wasn't worth a shit when people were around?

Maybe.

Was it because when she looked at him, she wanted to slap him with all her might, yet _kiss_ him with all of her might at the same time?

Maybe.

Was it because whatever Sonny felt for him, she _knew_ he felt in return for her, and now they had let their pride and anger just fuck everything up before they could actually sort it out?

Maybe.

The uncharacteristically morose brunette sighed as she closed her eyes, brow furrowed as she tried to think of why the hell a three-named-jerkthrob could have this affect on her.

.::.

Chad, yellow dress in hand, was standing at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the beach house. He was beginning to have second thoughts. He had never _apologized_ to anyone before. Apologizing was for the weak, and Chad Dylan Cooper was not weak.

Chad thought about the argument, and the funny feeling he had in his stomach. He didn't like it. Either of them. While swimming, he had come to the realization that the tingling in the pit of his stomach was _caring_. Ew.

He took a seat on the third step from the bottom, staring out at the beach where everyone else was. Why did _he_ have to be the one who fucked everything up and now had to face up to it? Why was he doing this anyway? What was Sonny Monroe, of _So Random_, to him anyway?

Shit. There it was again. That nagging question in the back of his head that liked to pop up unexpectedly and uninvited. Like a zit.

He didn't like her. He had already gone over that numerous times in his head. For some reason he seemed to... _care_... about her feelings. And sometimes her. But he heard that was actually normal for most people. But a "crush" as some silly teenage girls would call it was definitely out of the question. To him, it was more of a lustful desire for something he couldn't attain, or something close to it. Sonny was gorgeous, even his cast mates didn't deny it; he could overhear their conversations sometimes. As he thought of the other guys of _Mackenzie Falls_ thinking of Sonny in the not-so-innocent ways that he did, the funny feeling in his stomach surfaced once more. Okay, he knew _that_ wasn't caring.

The blonde thought back to when her cast mate had grabbed her waist earlier, and the same feeling had occurred. It hit him.

Shit. No, no, no, no, _no_! Chad Dylan Cooper did not do..._jealousy_.

Christ, what was this girl doing to him?

.::.

Sonny heard the door creak open. Her body stiffened; she had expected for everyone to remain at the beach quite a deal longer than now. She didn't turn around, but instead remained staring at the wooden wall.

"Sonny?" a voice asked softly.

The girl's body began to shake with rage. What, did he come to see if she was up for round two? "Go away Chad." She managed to demand with a steady voice.

"Sonny, listen, I didn't mean it," Chad began, walking over to the bunk-bed where her voice came from. Her yellow sundress was hanging limply by his side. "You know my temper just kind of gets out of control sometimes."

Silence.

"Remember the first time you barged onto _Mackenzie Falls_?" he queried, slowly climbing up the ladder so he could actually see if she was listening. "I don't do well with public humiliation."

"Oh, and I do?" Sonny asked as she flew up into a sitting position, hitting her head in the process. "Shit," she quietly muttered as she raised a hand to her head. "Chad, I don't think you understand what you said out there. You called me pathetic, delusional, and a nobody. In front of the majority of your cast, and one of _my_ friends." _You said I wasn't worthy_, she added to herself.

Chad let out a groan. "I know, and I'm...I'm..._sorry_," he managed. "But you were saying all of this stuff about me wanting you-"

"And you didn't want it to hurt your reputation," Sonny bitterly cut in.

"Exactly," Chad said, throwing his hands in the air, thankful that someone understood him. After a silence descended upon the room for three seconds, Chad's eyes widened. "Shit! No... Sonny... that's not-"

"Whatever Chad," Sonny said, going to lie down once more.

"Dammit, Sonny!" Chad yelled, pounding his fist on the bed frame. "Every single thing you said was true, alright? I want you. I want you so fucking bad, and God only knows why. But I do. You're annoying, and overly perky, and are from _Chuckle City_, but I can't help myself. You're just there. Always. I'm not _supposed_ to want you, Sonny. We're as different as can be, but God Sonny, you said so yourself, there's so much sexual frustration built up between us.

"I know you don't like me. And I'm sure as Hell that I don't like you. But even though you say different, I know, I saw it in your eyes. You want me just as much as I want you."

During this whole _very_ un-Chad-like confession, Sonny was staring hard at the wall, hugging her sides. Why was he doing this to her? God, he was just playing with her like a yo-yo. _First, he was making suggestive comments, then I wasn't worthy, and now he wants me?_ She thought. She couldn't do this. This Chad was likely to disappear in five minutes.

"Maybe I did, Chad. But after what you said out there. In front of everyone..." Sonny wasn't looking at Chad, but staring at the wall as she shook her head. "I can't do it. You don't know how utterly _humiliating_ that was. You said I wasn't _worthy_. You made it seem like I was some kind of scum that you scraped from your shower. You made me feel like the lowest thing in the world."

"I know, and I'm...sorry," he said. Again. Woah. _Two points for Chad_, he happily thought to himself.

"Goodbye Chad," Sonny said forcefully. It was a command.

"Sonny..."

"_Goodbye_, Chad."

"Well _fuck_, Monroe." Chad growled, throwing the yellow dress onto her bed. "I'm fucking bearing my soul here, and _apologizing_, two things which Chad Dylan Cooper never does, and you're just going to tell me to get out?"

"Yeah," Sonny said to the wall.

"Fine!" Chad yelled, hoping to at least return some normality to the situation.

"Out, Chad," Sonny demanded.

Chad was a bit caught off guard when she didn't continue with the "Fine. Good. Good!", but quickly recovered and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he went.

The bubbly brunette from _So Random_ continued staring at the warped wall, numb.

**Ahhh, so there it is! Love it? Hate it? Review, pleaaaaaaaaaase ********.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who owns SWAC?... Not me.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I say this every chapter, but you guys are really amazing and always make my day. This chapter isn't the best, and it does surrender to the ever-present fanfic cliche of "I Never". Sorry, but I wanted to get a point across, and this seemed like the best way to do it un-awkwardly.**

**Another thing, some of the "I Never" topics are a little on the mature side. Not too bad, but I'm warning just in case. Also, I've never had a screwdriver, so I'm googling and imagining here, and I hope I'm doing the drink justice. But yeah, enough rambling :)**

Chapter 6

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon as the _So Random_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ casts decided to head back to the beach house.

"I'm going to go look for Sonny," Tawni told Nico and Grady as they reached the bottom of the steps to the house. No one had seen the bubbly brunette since she had retreated to the building a few hours earlier. When Chad had stormed back to the beach about forty-five minutes after departing for the beach house with Sonny's dress in hand, the members of _So Random_, as well as Portlyn, all exchanged looks.

"Want me to come with?" Portlyn asked, appearing next to Grady.

Earlier in the day, when the entire cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ decided to finally get into the water, Portlyn had refused and stayed on shore, complaining about what the water did to her hair. Reluctantly, she splayed herself out next to Tawni while the two boys from _So Random_ were working on the sandcastle, and surprisingly, the girls found out they had a lot in common. They had almost... dare they say... bonded.

"Uh..." Tawni began. From what she had gathered from Chad's departure for and re-emergence from the beach house, she had a feeling whatever had kept Sonny inside was Chad-related. "Actually Port, I think I need to talk to Sonny alone for a bit," she explained.

The _Mackenzie Falls_ actress nodded, understandingly. "Okay!" She said before bouncing off towards a group of her cast mates.

Tawni turned and gracefully ascended the stairs, making sure she looked pretty as she did so. When she reached the room the girls were sharing, she gently pushed the door open to find Sonny on her bunk, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Sonny?" She asked.

"Hey Tawni," she sighed.

"Have you just been sitting here the whole time?" The blonde queried.

"Yup."

"...Why?"

At this question, Sonny turned her head to look directly at Tawni. This seemed to say everything.

"Do you want to... talk about it?" Tawni asked, hesitantly. There was that _caring_ thing again.

Before Sonny had a chance to respond, Portlyn suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Guys, the bonfire's about to start, and Brandon just busted out the alcohol!" She announced excitedly, glancing from Tawni to Sonny.

"Be right there, Port!" Tawni called over her shoulder. She turned back to Sonny, who had a raised eyebrow. "I know, weird right?" The blonde said, motioning to the now empty doorframe. "Come on, Sonny, whatever happened can easily be erased with a little help from Mr. Vodka," she coaxed.

"That may be, but we promised Marshall that we would behave ourselves, and that included no drinking," the brunette said, reverting back to her rule-abiding, goody-two-shoes way. _Forget Chad_, she told herself for the hundredth time.

"Sonnyyyyyyyyy," Tawni whined from her place on the ground. "We're a group of teenagers. At a beach house. With no adult supervision. I think Marshall _expects_ us to do something like this; he was just being a good adult and telling us that we shouldn't." She paused, eying her friend. "Have you ever even had alcohol before?"

"Yes!" Sonny immediately defended herself. "...Once or twice..." she added, biting down on her lip.

Tawni grabbed the brunette's wrist and nearly dragged her off the top bunk. "Come on, Sonny."

.::.

Sonny, after putting her yellow dress back over her bathing suit, was now back on the beach, joining the rest of her cast, and that of _Mackenzie Falls_ around a giant raging fire. Some people had sticks with hotdogs stuck at the end of them and were trying to roast them.

Tawni led Sonny around the fire, looking for Nico and Grady, when she found them each with two sticks roasting in the fire.

"Sonny!" They greeted in unison.

"Hey guys," Sonny smiled, trying to have a good time. She wouldn't let some jerk ruin her weekend. Especially when she got to spend it at a beautiful beach such as this one.

"Hotdog?" Nico offered, handing Sonny one of his sticks as Grady did likewise for Tawni.

"Ew no, I'll pass," Tawni declined, shielding herself from the offending frankfurter with her palms outturned. Sonny, however, accepted graciously, she _was_ hungry.

"Thanks Nico. You sure you don't want it though? I can always go get one for myself."

"No, it's cool. Besides, I've had three already anyway," the boy laughed as he hi-fived his best friend. Sonny chuckled as she took the stick and watched the weenie roast, making sure it didn't light on fire.

When she was satisfied with roasting, she carefully retrieved the stick from the fire and went in search for buns and condiments. Fixing her hotdog just to her liking, she returned back to the group of _Randoms_, only to be unpleasantly surprised.

Tawni was chatting with Portlyn, who had seemed to drag along a bored-looking Chad, who was dressed in a white button-down shirt with his bathing suit acting as bottoms. Sonny quickly looked away and stood on the opposite side of the group, next to Nico. As she silently ate her hotdog, Sonny looked around at the people scattered around the fire. Then brown met blue.

Their eyes met and both sets immediately narrowed. Sonny could feel her stomach bubble with anger as she thought of the emotional rollercoaster she had been on since they had reached the beach. Chad clenched his fists as he thought about how foolish he had been earlier. Chad Dylan Cooper was no fool, yet for some reason, he had thought it a good idea to bear his feelings to Sonny.

Tawni, Portlyn, Nico, and Grady all exchanged glances awkwardly before someone called for everyone to grab a drink and circle up. Sonny was the one to break eye contact as she went over to a table and picked up an orange-ish concoction that was in a clear plastic cup, sporting a little green umbrella.

"Is little Sonny actually going to break the rules?" a voice behind her mocked maliciously.

Sonny took her drink and walked over to sit by Tawni, Nico, and Grady, not saying a word to Chad, who sat across the circle next to another blonde boy. A boy with raven-black hair and hazel eyes stood up.

"The game is _I Never_. If you've done the thing that someone says they've never done, you drink. Got it? Okay. I'll start: I've never had drunken sex with a stranger."

Two girls and one guy from _Mackenzie Falls_ drank to this. It went in a circle from there.

"Never made out with two sisters in one day."

"Never given a Hand Job."

"Never made out with Chad Dylan Cooper." (To this, every female cast member of _Mackenzie Falls_ drank.)

"Never went on a date with Tawni Hart."

Then it was Grady's turn. "I've never had sex."

To this, every single person in the circle drank, apart from Sonny and Grady. They shot their other two cast members surprised looks, which were returned by an innocent shrugs. Sonny chanced a glance at Chad, who was somewhat smirking at her. She could practically hear his thoughts. _Little Virgin Sonny_, she surmised from his expression.

Sonny's turn. "I've never been drunk." To this, the majority of the circle drank, including Tawni and Nico, but surprisingly, not Chad.

The game continued until about five members of _Mackenzie Falls_, as well as Nico, drained their glasses at once. Sonny looked down at the cup in her hand. She had at least half a cup left.

"Okay... Anyone who has a cup halfway filled or more," slurred Brandon, the same boy who had initiated the game. "Anyone whose cup is at least half...halfway full...Get out from underneath the rock you're living underneath!" he laughed. It was obvious he had had a head-start on the booze.

Sonny huffed, noticing she and Grady were the only two who still had most of the drink in their cup. She saw Chad stand up and begin sauntering over towards them. Sonny looked at her cup and how full it was. Not wanting Chad to comment on it and piss her off even more, Sonny threw back her head as she downed the rest of her cup. The alcohol burned her throat as the orange flavor made her pucker her lips.

"Monroe," Chad acknowledged as he brushed past her on his way to reach a group of people. Instead of coming up with a witty retort, Sonny marveled at the exposed skin of his chest that his slightly unbuttoned shirt revealed.

As he left her gaze, Sonny mentally kicked herself. _What the Hell was that? You hate him right now. __**Hate**__ him. You got that Sonny Monroe? Stop dreaming about his abs. Or his smile. Or that hair...The eyes...__**SONNY!**__ Shit, this 'not wanting him' thing is going to be harder than I thought_.

Sonny, deciding to take Tawni's advice, shuffled her feet over to the drink table before picking up another screwdriver and downing half of it in one sip. She was in for a long weekend.

**Okay, so there you go! Like I said, not my favorite... but just wait for the next chapter. I'm so excited for it. I might spend a bit more time on it than usual. Don't forget to review! I love you all!**

**Heart, Kelsey. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The owning thing? Yeah...I don't do it.**

**A/N: Love. You. Guys. Best. Reviewers. Ever. Now...**

**Who's ready for some CHANNY! Of sorts, at least. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter, honestly. It was different from anything I've written before, so I hope I captured it well. And I realize that they're a bit OOC...check out the author note at the bottom.**

**WARNING: Drunken teenagers and horny teenage love scene ahead.**

Chapter 7

Sonny grimaced as she leaned against one of the wooden posts supporting the house. The brunette was thankful she had tied her hair back about an hour ago, or else the former contents of her stomach would now be in her hair instead of in a bush.

After the brief game of "I Never," Grady had gone to the boys' room and returned with a boom box he had brought along. The two casts were now dancing outside under the waning moon, drinks in hand. Sonny looked over to see Tawni dancing with a boy from _The Falls_ and decided to quickly go to the girls' room and get some gum out of her bag; the leftover taste in her mouth was ungodly.

The whole 'quickly' part of the plan didn't go too well for Sonny. It took her five minutes alone just to ascend the stairs. She was beginning to regret having that fourth screwdriver. Or was it her third? Fifth?

Sonny reached the top of the stairs and steadied herself before she entered into the beach house. She arrived in the girls' room after a few chairs had maliciously jumped in front of her, or so she had claimed, on the way through the dining room/living room. The comedian clutched each rung of the ladder with all of her might as she climbed up to her bed, where one of her bags was still residing.

Searching through five of the zipper pockets of her suitcase, Sonny stopped in her tracks, remembering that the gum was in her purse, which was at the foot of the bed, resting on the ground. She fumbled down the ladder, her foot missing the third wrung from the bottom, which caused her to crumple to the floor, banging her knee on the later. "Owwwww, that huuuuuuuurt," Sonny giggle-complained.

About three minutes later, when her laughter subsided and she got the determination to sit up, she crawled over to her purse, pulling out a pack of Sweet Peppermint Stride gum, unwrapping two pieces and placing them in her mouth. She leaned her head against the wall as she chewed. She didn't want to get up. The room was always spinning when she got up.

As she chewed, she wondered how longer the party would go on. How many people would get drunk? Was she drunk? She began to laugh at the thought of _her_, Sonny Monroe, being drunk. People would have a field day with that. Her mom, the press, Chad...

_Ugh, Chad_, she thought, scowling as she chewed. _He's such a jerk. And a liar. He's probably been drunk before. He's a liar. A liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiar_, she sang the word in her head. _He was lying in front of his cast, he said so himself. Was he lying to me? I know __**I'm**__ a liar, but that's okay, it's different... I think. Why is there an "I" and an "A" next to each other? It doesn't __**sound**__ like an "A". It's more of an "Er" sound._

"Li_er_. Li_errrr_. Li_are_. Li_aaaaaare_." Sonny spoke out loud, stressing the vowels and sounding rather like a pirate the last two times she tried.

"Who's a liar?" a voice asked, interrupting Sonny's concentration. When she looked up, she locked her chocolate eyes with the icy blue ones of a Chad Dylan Cooper. "Oh, it's just you," he dismissed, turning around, about to make an exit.

"_You're_ a liar," Sonny told him, attempting to stand up, which included pressing her left palm against the wall and grabbing the bed frame with her right and pulling herself up.

"Excuse me?" he asked, turning around.

"It's okay, I'm a liar too. Everyone is, actually, if you think about it. So why do people go around labeling other people with the word 'liar' if they're a liar too. It's kind of hypo-hypo-hypocrichical." Sonny frowned. That didn't sound right. "Hypocachical." No. "Hypo... Hypo..."

"Hypocritical?" Chad offered, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

Sonny, after assuring herself of her balance, stuck both arms forward to Chad, index fingers pointed to him, and an impressed smile on her lips. "That's the one."

Chad took a closer look at the girl before him, with her hair in a ponytail, her dress with a slight orange stain down the front. His eyes widen out of amusement and shock. "Sonny...are you drunk?"

Sonny swatted the thought away. "Pshh, nooooo," she laughed, shaking her head. "What makes you ask that?"

Chad shook his head and looked down. This was unlike Sonny. Sonny didn't get drunk. _He_ didn't even get drunk. Yes, he occasionally had a buzz, but Chad did not like the idea of not being in control or not thinking rationally; he didn't do drunk. "Then what's wrong with you?" he asked tightly.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing! What's wrong with _you_?" Sonny asked, leaning forward and pointing in Chad's face. This caused her to lose her balance and fall forward, Chad reaching out to stabilize her. Sonny immediately retracted from his grasp as if he had burned her and folded her arms.

"Nothing's the matter with me!" Chad defended.

"Well good!" Sonny replied, raising her voice.

"Good!" Chad yelled.

"Fine!"

"_Fine_!"

"Good!"

"_Good!_"

Sonny knew what Chad was expecting her to say, but she found she couldn't say it. Her eyes bore into his, returning his glare, as she swallowed her gum. She couldn't repress this any longer. She _had_ to do this, and Chad could sense it.

She flew towards him, hands grabbing each side of his head as she crashed her lips against his. Chad was more than willing to return the favor by snaking one arm around her waist as another one supported her back as he hungrily devoured her orange-alcohol-and sweet-peppermint lips.

Sonny's eyes were closed as she fought a battle she was determined to win. Both Chad and Sonny partook in this battle for a few more seconds before Chad, needing to breathe, pulled away.

"Damn," he managed as he and Sonny looked at each other. He looked around the room and realized that eventually, the girls would come back to get lipstick or some girl product along those lines; that would not do.

The blonde wordlessly took Sonny's hand before sticking his head out the door to make sure no one was around. When he saw the coast was clear, he all but dragged the brunette to his single room. Locking the door after pulling her inside, he turned to grin at her. "Much better."

Sonny returned his grin with a devilish smile of her own. Chad immediately strode over and brought her lips into another war with his own. Her hands balled into fists as she clenched the hair at the back of his head, and for once, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't care that his hair was being messed up. He was here, in his room, with Sonny Monroe. _She_ had initiated all of this, and Chad could hardly think straight, it surprised him so much. He nibbled at her bottom lip, eliciting a slight moan from the girl in his arms. He smiled against her lips as their tongues explored the new worlds that were each other's mouths.

Sonny's hands let go of Chad's hair as they moved to his shirt collar, pulling him closer until they tumbled onto his bed. Lips still attacking one another with what seemed like years of suppressed passion, they readjusted themselves so Sonny was straddling the blonde heartthrob. When the two surfaced for oxygen, Sonny grinned as Chad reached for the hem of her dress.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny reprimanded in a playful voice. Chad allowed his fingers to gently brush the outside of her legs before he grabbed the hem of her dress and tugged it over her head. His eyes ran over her body that was still clad by the bikini she was wearing earlier. And this time, to his great enjoyment, she didn't seem like she minded.

She brought his hands to wrap around her bare back as she leaned forward to plant another firm kiss on his lips.

"My, my, my, Monroe," Chad chuckled, flipping the two of them over so he was now bearing over the girl who haunted both his innocent and sinful dreams. "I must admit, I'm enjoying this side of you." He confessed, trailing kisses down her neck as she let out a gasp.

While Chad was brushing her collarbone with his eyelashes, Sonny began fumbling with the buttons to his shirt, determined to get it off. Before she could finish, Chad surprised her by attacking her lips with his own, grinning.

"Don't be so eager, Monroe," he teased before she finally pushed the now unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders, which he gladly tossed off the bed. Sonny once again admired the Adonis-like structure of his build before letting her wanting get the best of her.

She violently seized his lips with hers as she gently ran her fingernails down his bare chest. Their lips were in a never-ending game of tug-of-war, both of them determined to be the champion. Chad's lips left Sonny's to trail downwards, kissing the hollow of her throat, the spot right between her breasts, and right above the line of her bikini bottoms. A moan escaped Sonny.

"Chad," she called breathlessly. He grinned wolfishly up at her. He knew what it meant when a girl said his name like that. "Please," she said, her eyes boring into his sparkly blue ones.

"Please what, Sonny?" Chad asked, feigning obliviousness.

Sonny groaned. "You know very well what," she remarked, agitated.

He stretched back out and moved next to Sonny's face, nibbling on her ear. "You want me to fuck you?" He whispered, his voice husky.

Sonny nodded. She and Grady were the only virgins between the two shows, and for some reason, that bothered her. Plus, she wanted Chad. She was aware of this fact drunk or sober. She needed him so much it almost hurt to think about it.

Chad pulled back, smirking. However, when he looked into her eyes, the smirk faltered as he saw that underneath the feisty, aggressive, drunk Sonny, there was the Sonny he was used to. The kind, innocent, funny little Sonny who he knew was waiting for someone special. He couldn't do this.

_Shit_! He thought again. _That damn caring is really starting to piss me off_.

He sighed. "Sonny," he started, looking into her eyes. He shook his head. "I can't do this."

Sonny sat up so her and Chad were inches apart, her eyes were wide. "Why? Did I do something wrong? Really, I want this," she babbled.

"No you don't, Sonny," He tried to convince the girl, sitting back on the bed. "Not now."

"_Yes_, I do, Chad," She pushed again. "You don't, do you?" she realized.

Chad's eyes grew wide that she thought that he, a young man, would _not_ want to have sex. "Oh no, Sonny. You have no idea how much I do."

"Then come _on_, Chad," Sonny encouraged, causing him to look away. Chad saw an emerald green bikini top fly across the room. "Half way there..." she sing-songed.

_Oh God, a half-naked Sonny is sitting inches away from me. Begging me for sex. In a locked room. While everyone is down partying on the beach,_ Chad found himself thinking. _No...No... Control yourself, Cooper. Coopers always have control._

"_No_, Sonny," the blonde told her firmly, his head still turned. He heard sniffles. _Oh God, she's gonna cry._ Chad reached on the floor for his button-down and handed it in Sonny's direction. He felt her take it and he waited for a few seconds while she buttoned it up. When he felt her lay down on the bed, he figured it was safe to look. Though, what he saw wasn't pleasing.

Sonny had silent tears running down her face as her arms wrapped around her body. Chad sighed. _God, all of this caring is going to ruin my image_.

"Don't cry, Sonny," Chad tried to comfort her as she turned away from him. "Trust me, you'll be glad we didn't do it, Sonny," he spoke matter-of-factly as he covered her with one of the blankets. She was in no state to go anywhere right now. He awkwardly reached out a hand and stroked her hair. "I don't regret anything, though," he whispered, retracting his hand as her breathing became even and she fell into a deep slumber.

**So there you are! So this was my first time writing anything this "mature", even though I read way worse, lmao. Let me know how I handled it, give me tips, anything is appreciated (not flames!). This is as intense as it's going to get in this story, because I don't feel comfortable writing anything more than this. No problem alluding to it, though ;). **

**As for the characterization, please realize that Sonny is drunk for the first time, and though I have never been drunk, I KNOW people do things like this when they are. Trust me...I'm in high school, I know people. As for Chad, judging from his confession, I think you would agree that if Sonny was acting like this, Chad wouldn't mind going along, he is a boy, after all :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

**Love, Kelsey.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still not owning anything over here.**

**A/N: You guys seriously blow my mind with your reviews. I'm sorry I don't reply to each and every one, but you guys please know how much I appreciate each and every one of you and your reviews. Only 7 chapters, and I have over 90 reviews... It's astounding. That's why even though I didn't get home from the movies until after midnight, and didn't start working on this chapter 'till like 2:18, I just stayed up until 4 writing it. You guys rock, and I love you.**

**In the non-creepy way.**

Chapter 8

A beam of sunlight was the alarm clock for Sonny Monroe the next morning as it decided to shine directly on her eyes. She laid there, eyes closed, for what seemed like forever. Her head was throbbing and it hurt to move it.

She hugged herself underneath the blanket, trying to giver herself motivation to get up. Her eyes shot open. She wasn't wearing her dress, she was in some shirt. And this wasn't her room. Sonny narrowed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on last night. She remembered the bonfire, the music, I Never...and that's where it got hazy. Did she get drunk last night? She searched her brain for any other memories.

She vaguely remembered herself flying at someone, her lips attacking theirs. And crying. That's all she was coming up with. The brunette pushed herself up, resting her head in her hands. Her brain felt like it was rolling around in her head. "what happened last night?" she muttered to herself.

"Where to start, Monroe..." a voice next to her answered unexpectedly.

Sonny then shot out from under the covers and stood three feet away from the bed, heart racing as she took in the scene before her:

Her bathing suit top hanging over a lamp, the door shut, and presumably locked, a messy bed with comforter and sheets tangled up, and Chad Dylan Cooper, propped up on his left elbow as he smirked that cocky smirk at her, his bare chest exposed.

_This must be Chad's shirt_, Sonny thought, horrified. "What _happened_, last night?" she repeated loudly, eyes wide with fear as she looked at Chad.

"Well good morning to you too, Sonshine," Chad greeted sarcastically.

"Chad. What _happened_?" Sonny asked, starting to panic. God, she hoped she hadn't done anything too stupid.

"Well it all started when I overheard you drunkenly rambling about something-"

"I was _drunk_?" Sonny cut in with a mortified whisper. After she had promised Marshall _and_ her mom she would behave herself, she had let them down.

"Psh _yeah_," Chad scoffed like it was obvious. "_Way_ drunk. But anyway, then you called me a liar-"

"Which you are," Sonny mumbled.

"Then you went on talking about something I didn't really care about, then we did our usual 'Good, Fine' thing, and you just threw yourself at me." Chad retold with ease.

Sonny groaned as she slid down the wall she had been leaning on. "I didn't." she moaned in disbelief.

"Oh, but you did," Chad grinned.

Sonny could feel her stomach knotting up. She knew she was certain about one thing; she was never getting drunk again. But her throwing herself at Chad still didn't answer everything. "And...?" she questioned, her head resting on her knees so she wasn't looking at the guy before her.

"Well, one thing led to another, and we ended up in here," Chad continued.

"No, really?" Sonny asked sarcastically. She had figured that they ended up in here, considering this was where she woke up.

"Well fine Monroe, since you seem to know everything," Chad snapped back. Sonny slowly lifted her hammering head and looked directly into Chad's eyes. He gazed into them and saw her vulnerability, her fear as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Did we... um... you know...uh..." she tried to ask. She looked like she might cry as she awaited his answer.

"No," he said simply.

"No?" Sonny asked in disbelief. Happy, blissful, disbelief. She was shocked that Chad hadn't taken advantage of her, especially after his very bold confession the previous day. Chad shook his head. "Then...why am I in your shirt? And why is my bikini top over there on the lamp?" Sonny pried.

This caused Chad to laugh as he remembered how eager Sonny had been. "Let's just say you were not all there," the blonde explained. "You were rather, shall we say _willing_, to sacrifice a certain something of yours, however."

Sonny felt her cheeks go red. Then something dawned on her. "Wait..._You_ were the one who said no?" she asked. "So that would mean that I..."

"Oh yeah," Chad intervened. "You _so_ wanted me. I guess I was right," he announced happily.

"Chad, I was _drunk_," Sonny defended. "You can hardly use that as proof. Since there is absolutely none."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, haven't you ever heard that alcohol brings out the truth?"

Sonny's face was burning. God, alcohol really did make absolute fools of people. She had let her emotions and desires get the best of her and had been _this close_ to doing something she regretted. Not that she _didn't_ regret kissing Chad, but in comparison to what could have happened, the kissing seemed like something small to her.

_I had been willing to..._ she shuddered at the thought_... with__** Chad**__. Thank God he didn't want to. Wait...why didn't he want to? Didn't he just confess to me yesterday that he wanted me?_ Sonny immediately began to feel self conscious. _Was he disappointed in something? What if I said something- wait, why do I care?_

Chad was studying the girl who was sitting on the ground and could see that she was working something out in her head. He sighed, knowing Sonny was probably wondering why Chad had stopped before it went any farther, and thinking it was because of her.

"Before you go off worrying your pretty little head about it, I wanted it too, so don't think you did something wrong," Chad called over to her.

Sonny looked up, startled. "Then why did you...? Not that I'm not glad you did! It's just...I don't know, confusing, I guess."

Chad grimaced. Here it was. The inevitable question: Why did he do it? Why did he stop what they both wanted so much at the time? He knew the answer; he hated the answer. He cared. He didn't want to hurt her.

He was fine with their banter, with their arguments; all of the playful stuff that they both knew didn't mean anything. But after their fight yesterday in the water, after seeing the look in her eyes, after witnessing the effect that it had had on her, he never wanted to hurt her like that again. He cared about her feelings, and it bugged the crap out of him. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't care. For anyone. But then she had shaken up his world a year and a half ago and changed that with her pretty hair, and her stupid cute.

But he couldn't admit that.

He shrugged. "I wanted to live. I knew you'd surely kill me I ruined this for you."

Sonny smiled weakly. "Really Chad. Why?"

The _Mackenzie Falls_ star heaved a big sigh. Why was _he _the one doing all the confessions? "I dunno. I guess...I mean, I know you Sonny, and I know that you wouldn't want something as momentous as your first time to be when you're drunk, can't remember a thing, and with someone you hate."

Sonny couldn't help but give him a grateful smile. "Thanks Chad. It means a lot to me. Really."

"I know," he said shrugging, trying to be blasé about the whole situation.

The girl couldn't help but smile into her lap, thinking about how any other guy would have surely just taken advantage of someone like her without a second thought or regret. Chad had actually surprised her with his consideration and his...caring?

"Haha...you care," she sang, the pulsing in her head slightly returning. "Ow," she said, grabbing her head.

Chad groaned. He knew she would be like this when she was back to her normal self. "Really, don't go around telling people." At her little chuckle, he asserted, "Seriously, don't."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we are _so_ good," Chad finished with a smile. He saw the _So Random_ girl clutch at her head again. _Seriously, this is the last time I'm caring all day_. "Let me get something for that hangover," he offered, kicking his feet out of bed before rummaging in his suitcase for another shirt. As he was unlocking the door, Sonny softly called after him.

"And Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

**Woah...was that...I think it was...NON-ANGSTY CHANNY! WOOO! Haha. Hope you guys liked this. I was originally going to have Sonny spazz out and not believe Chad, but I think that they bother know each other well enough in this story that this is plausible.**

**So my Uncle is coming down from New York on Monday, so this might be the last update for a week. –hides- There is a possibility y'all will get one tomorrow, and if that's the case, it will definitely be the last one for the week. I'm sorry, but I never get to see him, so I hope you understand. Plus, that means a week of me brewing stuff in my head, because I **_**will**_** be going to the beach :)**

**Please Review, they honestly make my day :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's play the 'Owning Game!' Oh look...I lose.**

**A/N: Seriously you guys, I'm running out of ways to tell you you're amazing. This is definitely the last chapter until next weekend, and I'm very sad, because I will miss this story this week, and I'll miss getting all of your reviews that just brighten my day! I should really be asleep now. I'm waking up in less than 4 hours, because my friend and I are going to shoot a music video for "One and The Same"...Y'Know...I could give the link if you're interested XD, haha.**

Chapter 9

As soon as Chad had closed the door behind him, he was ambushed by the cast of _So Random_.

"Where's Sonny?"

"What did you do with Sonny?"

"Did you hurt her?"

"If you hurt her I swear to God-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Chad cut the three off, arms held out in front of him, protecting himself from their words and commanding them to shut up. "In order: In my room. None of your business. No. And no need to threaten me," he answered, parting them like the Red Sea and walking towards the kitchen.

On his walk down the hallway, he noted that he didn't spy any of his cast mates. "Are they at the beach?" he guessed over his shoulder, speaking to the three pairs of footsteps that were treading after him.

"Yeah, they've been down there for about an hour." He heard the blonde girl answer icily.

He nodded as he strolled into the kitchen and started searching the cabinet for some aspirin. "And you didn't go with them because...?"

"Because we care about Sonny!" Grady yelled at him.

Chad was getting frustrated in his search for the medicine. "If you care about Sonny, then where were you last night when she was drunk off her ass?"

Silence.

"Did _you_ go looking for her at all after she disappeared?"

More silence.

"Did _you_ stop her from making one of the biggest mistakes of her life?" he interrogated them.

Nothing.

"That's what I thought," Chad said vehemently. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had gotten carried away. The _Randoms_ were going to figure out his secret. "Look, if you care about Sonny, then Blondie, get a glass of water, and another of orange juice. You," he said, turning to Nico, "Make one or two pieces of toast. And you," he said, looking at Grady, "Get a banana."

He heard them shuffle around the kitchen in silence, ashamed of their lack of concern for Sonny the night before. Chad opened a fifth cabinet when his eyes lit up as he found a tiny bottle labeled 'Aspirin.' He unscrewed the cap and shook two into his hand before returning the bottle to the cabinet. He turned around and saw Grady standing there, holding the banana, unsure what to do with it.

The _Mackenzie Falls_ heartthrob rolled his eyes as he snatched the fruit out of the other blonde boy's hand and went to look for a plate.

A very silent and awkward five minutes later, Chad was holding a plate which contained two pieces of toast, a banana, and two aspirin. He began to walk down the hallway, back to his single room, where Sonny resided, closely followed by Tawni, who held the glasses of water and orange juice. Chad knocked on the door quietly. "Sonny?"

"Come in, Chad," she answered painfully.

"Alright, but Tammy's coming in too," he warned as he turned the knob and started pushing the door open.

"It's _Tawni_," the blonde girl corrected, huffing as she shuffled in after him, kicking the door closed before Nico or Grady could enter. Her eyes grew wide as she took in Sonny's top flung over a lamp, the messy bed, and Sonny wearing the enemy's shirt.

"What _happened_ last night?" Tawni screeched in shock.

"Tawni, lower the voice please," Sonny asked kindly from her spot on the bed where she rested a hand over her head.

"Sonny..." Tawni warned her. If she didn't get an answer soon, she was going to freak.

"Nothing happened, okay?" Chad said, his eyes burning a hole through Tawni as he handed the brunette the plate with food and aspirin on it.

"Oh, and you should be lucky it didn't because I swear-"

"Just give her a drink," Chad commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do! Wh-"

"Guys!" Sonny called. "Both of you, please, just shut up for a second!" After speaking, Sonny took the glass of water from Tawni as she tilted her head back and swallowed the aspirin.

"You're a creep, you know that?" Tawni shot to Chad in a hushed voice. "How low can you get? Trying to score with a drunk Sonny? For God's sake-"

"Tawni!" Sonny barked. This caused both the blondes to look at her in shock. Sonny hardly ever got snappy with Tawni anymore. The Monroe girl sighed. She had to explain, lest Chad get mauled to death by her cast mates.

"It's my fault Chad and I ended up here. And it's my fault my top is on his lamp," Sonny confessed, squeezing her eyes closed, not wanting to see her friend's reaction. She took a deep breath as she rushed the next part. "Apparently-I-was-drunk-so-then-I-started-making-out-with-Chad-and-one-thing-lead-to-another-and-we-ended-up-on-the-bed-and-Chad-stopped-it-from-going-any-farther."

Tawni just stared at her. "What?" she asked after a while. "All I heard was "Drunk, making out, Chad, and bed. Those are not good words to hear together in a sentence, Sonny."

"I said, _Chad_ stopped it from going any farther. He wasn't trying to 'score' as you so...elegantly... put it," Sonny told her friend.

This caused the blonde girl to gasp. "So that would mean that you-"

"Yeah," Sonny groaned, looking at her food, her face turning the shade of a clown nose. She was so embarrassed. She looked up, however, when she heard...laughter?

Tawni was doubled over, laughing. "So, what you're trying to tell me, is that _you_, Sonny Monroe, good girl from Wisconsin, wanted to...wanted to..." The girl couldn't even finish her sentence, she had broken into full-blown laughter at the thought of innocent little Sonny wanting to sleep with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Glad you're so understanding," Sonny spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she took a bite of the toast. "Where are Nico and Grady?"

"Out in the hall," Chad answered, as Tawni was still snickering.

"Do you think they were listening?" she asked him.

"We were!" she heard a muffled response from the other side of the door.

"Well, at least I don't have to retell the story," Sonny shrugged, trying to get over her humiliation. She took another big bite of toast, her stomach growling.

"The only thing funnier than what you just told me," Tawni told Sonny, "is that _Chad_ is being nice. He's caring!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" another muffled protest came from the hallway.

"Am not!"

"Are too," Sonny grinned, taking a bite of the banana.

"Sonny!" Chad complained, his eyes clearly telling hers, _I thought you said you wouldn't mention it_.

She shrugged. "They're my cast, I have to side with them."

"Yeah, even if it is against her _boyfriend_," Tawni teased.

Sonny choked on the banana she was eating. Quickly drinking some water, she was able to stutter. "W-what?"

"Oh geez, you two, I was just kidding," the blonde girl insisted, looking between the two wide-eyed teens in front of her.

"We can't stand each other," Chad stated, like a fact out of a history book rather than something he actually believed.

"Yeah! Can't stand each other," Sonny agreed, nodding her head for emphasis.

"Mm-hmm," Tawni uttered in doubt. She could see that something between them had changed. The tension in the air now wasn't just that of pent-up sexual desire. There was something else now, even if the two of them couldn't see it. "Sonny, when you're done with breakfast, get ready for the beach, I'm ready for day two!" she ordered, prancing out of the room. Whenever she closed the door behind her, she joined Nico and Grady in their eavesdropping.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Chad whined like a two year old.

"Oh shut it Chad, you're annoying when you whine. My cast won't tell anyone, really. Isn't that right, guys?" Sonny answered, raising her voice on the last part.

The three _Randoms_ against the door looked at each other with a panicked 'Oh crap, what do we do?' look. The sighed as they replied in unison. "We won't tell..."

"Go away guys!" Sonny called. She heard their feet shuffle down the hallway and doors close as the boys went into their room to get ready, and Tawni went into the girls' room.

"So, thanks for the breakfast," Sonny smiled at Chad. "I feel a lot better."

"Ahh, no problem, Monroe," the blonde replied, trying to return to being suave and cool.

"So, um...can you pass me my top? Y'know, so I can get ready...and give you your shirt back," the comedian said awkwardly.

"Oh! Yeah!" Chad answered, springing up and handing her the bikini top. "The bathroom is through there," he pointed. "Unless you'd rather just change here. Nothing I haven't seen before," he added with a smirk in his voice.

"Chad, I'm sober now. Good try though," Sonny rejected, face tingeing pink as she walked to the bathroom.

"It was, wasn't it?" Chad appreciated his clever remark as the door closed.

**So there you go! Some more non-angsty Channy :) Hope you enjoyed! I didn't want to leave you all with a cliffhanger for the week, that would just be mean! Please review, and I'll see you next weekend!**

**Love, Kelsey ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of the songs used in this chapter.**

**A/N: So...what's up? :) I'm kind of in an 80's mood, since today I'm going to see Aerosmith and ZZ Top, two of my favorite bands. That explains this chapter, trust me, haha. I think you guys might enjoy it a little bit :P**

Chapter 10

When the _Randoms_ showed up down by the shore, they found the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_- minus Chad- lounging around on the warm sand while some were singing along to the radio.

"What's wrong with the water?" Sonny queried as she looked at the rival cast.

"Brandon said he saw a shark!" Taylor related to the brunette from _So Random_, her eyes wide in fear.

"So what, we're just sitting here listening to music?" Tawni asked in distain.

"Well...yeah..." Annette answered, shrugging.

"Why don't we bring this party back to the house and have a karaoke day?" Grady suggested, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

The cast of America's Number One Tween Drama all exchanged bored looks. Finally, Ernie shrugged.

"Why not?"

.::.

The two enemy casts were settled in the living area in the beach house. The girls of _Mackenzie Falls_ were occupying the couch while the guys of the drama were scattered around the floor, while some were resting in the armchairs. The _So Random_ cast was busy searching Karaoke tracks on Tawni's laptop.

"Who's first?" Nico asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Can it be me?" Grady pleaded, his arm spastically waving back and forth above his blonde head. This earned an eye roll from his best friend.

"Yeah man, you can go first," he conceded.

"Yes!" The boy said, clenching his fist in front of him in victory.

"All we can find are tracks that are older than ten years," Sonny announced. "So get ready for some classics."

Grady looked at the screen before jubilantly choosing his song. He scrambled up to the front of the room, remote control in hand, using it as a microphone.

"Before we start," Sonny interjected, much to the annoyance of _The Falls. _"This is just for fun, it's not a competition, so let's just put the rivalry aside along with any hurtful comments. Deal?"

The cast grumbled in agreement.

With that, Nico pressed the 'enter' button on Tawni's pink Dell laptop, and soon enough, Grady was singing to everyone about how he was pretty fly for a white guy.

"_He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice,  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice.  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass,  
But if he looks twice, THEIR GONNA KICK HIS LILLY ASS!"_

This gained a laugh and minor applause at the sight of Grady shaking his butt as he screamed into the remote. Sonny smiled as Grady lowered the remote-microphone, sensing that his performance had definitely eased the tension in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Chad asked, walking into the living room.

"Karaoke," Tawni answered, searching through the songs on her computer. Chad rolled his eyes, but sat down on the floor anyways, seeing that his cast mates were actually enjoying themselves.

"Next?" Nico called.

"Me!" Portlyn insisted, standing up and taking the remote from Grady. She waltzed on over to Tawni's computer and excitedly pointed at a song on the screen before walking away to the center of the room. She nodded to the blonde girl from the rival show, cuing her music.

"_Shootin' at the walls of heartache,  
BANG BANG!  
I am the warrior.  
Well I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win,  
If you survive..."_

Sonny cringed at some of the notes she hit. So apparently Portlyn wasn't the best singer, but she didn't seem to care, she was just having fun, and it was apparent to everyone in the room.

When her song came to an end, Portlyn beamed and took a fake curtsey before running to give the remote to Tawni. "You're turn!"

"Oh, you're on!" Tawni laughed, rushing up to the front of the room, her song already picked out. Sonny just watched the exchange between the two girls. It freaked her out a little, to be honest, that they had become friends that quickly.

Sonny grinned as Tawni's music started. This song fit her perfectly, and Sonny couldn't help but jam out to it from her spot on the ground. By the end of the song, all of the girls, and a few of the guys, were singing along.

"_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease,  
I'm a goddess on my knees.  
When you're hurt, when you suffer,  
I'm your angel undercover.  
I've been numbed, I'm revived,  
Can't say that I'm alive,  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way."_

The room went crazy for Tawni, despite her pitching issues in some areas. The casts were actually getting along and having fun together- who woulda thunk?

"Mind if I go?" Ernie asked, reaching for the remote.

"You're up!" Tawni cheered, tossing the device to him as he chose his song.

When the music began, Sonny couldn't help but laugh. She had clicked on too many links and been Rick Rolled too many times to not know this song.

"_We're no strangers to love..._" Ernie began.

The room was clapping along, bobbing their heads as Ernie milked the attention. Sonny, however, stopped clapping when he entered the second verse.

"_We've known each other for so long,  
Your heart's been aching  
But you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it."_

For some reason, this particular verse stuck out today. Sonny told herself it was nothing, but deep down, she knew. It was her and Chad. Undeniably.

Ernie ended his turn with a little dance, earning laughs from both casts as he handed the remote to Chad.

"Your turn, man."

"Uh, no," the blonde refused.

The room groaned.

"Awwww. Come on!"

"Chad Dylan Party _Pooper_!"

"Joy Kill!"

"Fine!" Chad snapped, snatching the remote from Ernie as he just pointed to the first song that he knew.

"_Clean shirt, new shoes  
And I don't know where I am goin' to  
Silk suit, black tie  
I don't need a reason why  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can-_"

Here, Chad focused his ocean blue eyes on the impressed brunette sitting on the ground whose shoulders were moving to the music.

"_Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man_."

Sonny rolled her eyes, a small smile plastered on her face. She had no idea Chad could actually sing. And he was killing it up there; moving around like he was a pro! When the song came to an end, she joined in the applause.

"Oh, my turn!" Katrina trilled, standing up and grabbing the remote from Chad, who took a seat near Sonny, much to the green-eyed girl's dismay. She sauntered over to Tawni's computer and pointed at a song, squealing as she did so.

She strutted to the front, and posed, one hand on her hip, the other holding the remote to her mouth, and one leg popped. The song began and Sonny choked back a laugh before looking at Tawni.

The blonde girl smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I know, ironic, right?"

"_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_."

As Katrina sang the last line of the verse, she smiled at Chad, who shifted uncomfortably. He remained uncomfortable until the chorus rolled around.

"_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time_..."

Chad turned his head to glance at Sonny, a cocky grin on his face as he saw her subtly peak at him and blush, both of them thinking about her drunken desires from the night before.

When the song finally came to end after what seemed like ten horrific minutes, the applause wasn't too enthusiastic, seeing as how Katrina's voice sounded like two dying cats being trampled by a herd of elephants. That, and she had absolutely no showmanship.

"Sonny, you go!" Tawni encouraged. The brunette shook her head. "No way."

"What if you do it in a group first?" Portlyn asked from her seat beside Tawni. Before they gave her a chance to reply, Tawni grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the front, where Portlyn grabbed two candles; one for her microphone, and one for Sonny's.

The brunette rose her eyebrows at the other two girls when she heard church music start playing, but quickly realized what the song was and grinned. How she loved Madonna.

The three started out singing solemnly, as if they were in a church choir, but quickly bust out with dance moves as the music picked up.

"_When you call my name, it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there._"

The raven-haired and blonde girls pushed the brunette forward, silently ordering her to take the next verse. Sonny looked around nervously. Acting on _So Random_ was one thing, but singing in front of some of her biggest rivals? She closed her eyes and took a breath, beginning to sing, hesitantly.

"_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice-_"

Sonny could feel her confidence growing as she continued and her voice became stronger.

"_Feels like flying  
I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me!"_

And with that, the other two joined back in for the rest of the song, but the confidence boost was just what Sonny needed. She was already wondering what she was going to sing on her solo turn. The song came to an end, and the room roared with applause for the three girls, who smiled, curtseyed, and laughed at the attention.

Nico and Grady sprung up as the girls sat down, taking the candles from Sonny and Portlyn before rushing to their places, the music having already started. The room began to sing along when they got to the second verse.

"_Seesaw swingin' with the boys in school  
And your feet flyin' up in the air  
Singin' 'hey diddle diddle'  
With your kitty in the middle of the swing  
like you just don't care..."_

Everyone in the room yelled and threw a fist in the air for the next part.

"_Walk this way! Talk this way!  
Walk this way! Talk this way!  
Walk this way! Talk this way!  
Walk this way! Talk this way!  
Just give me a kiss, like this!_"

The boys, who incorporated both rock and rap into the song, got many cheers and a few guys from _Mackenzie Falls_ even clapped them on the back for their rendition of "Walk this Way".

Sonny grabbed the remote as she walked to the front of the room. She could do this. She nodded to her cast mates who began the music. Sonny began rocking to the music as she sang.

"_Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control  
You taught me the ways of desire, now it's taking its toll  
You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be.."_

Sonny's eyes connected with Chad's as a miniscule cocky smile played on her lips.

"_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker  
Love taker, don't you mess around with me  
You're a heart breaker, dream maker  
Love taker, don't you mess around- no, no, no!"_

She broke eye contact after the chorus, singing to everyone in the room, playing up the 'on stage' vibe, and getting really positive reactions from everyone. Around halfway through the song, she glued her feet to the ground and really got into the song, closing her eyes as her voice went to higher octaves and the music changed to just accents before completely stopping in the middle of the song. In the silence, the brunette opened her warm chocolate eyes, her voice weak, needy, and desperate for the few lines.

"_You're a heartbreaker...Dream maker...Love taker..._"

Chad couldn't help but marvel at how undeniably sexy the sound was. Chad was having a hard time coping with the fact that not only was Sonny a decent actress and good at being cute, but a hell of a singer. Chad fleetingly thought of the needy and desperate voice calling out his name, but rapidly banished it from his head. _That ship has already sailed, Buddy_.

Sonny's warm brown eyes found Chad's icy blue ones as her voice gained power and menace once more.

"_Don't you mess around with me!"_

Sonny finished the song and earned a standing ovation from all of those willing to sacrifice their comfortable positions and rise. She looked around, beaming, before walking back to sit down.

"How about a group act to some Journey?" Grady asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone chorused.

"Don't Stop Believing!" Someone shouted.

Nico nodded. "Who's going to get the solos, though?"

"Chad and Sonny," many people murmured. There was no question that they were the two best singers in the house, so it only made sense.

The blonde heartthrob grinned over at the brunette girl next to him, a challenge sparkling in those eyes of his. "You up for this, Monroe?"

Her eyes narrowed in acceptance of the challenge as a corner of her mouth turned up in a small smirk. "Oh, I am _so_ up for it." And with that, both teens made their way to the front, candles in hand. Tawni started the music.

Chad looked over at Sonny as he sang.

"_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere..."_

Sonny, likewise, locked eyes with Chad.

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere..._"

They continued singing in turn, joined by their dancing cast mates at the end.

"_Don't stop believing!_"

"_Hold on to that feeling!"_ Chad and Sonny harmonized.

"_Streetlight people_!"

"_Don't stop believing!"_

"_Hold on to that feeling!"_ The two singers belted, glancing at each other, genuine smiles on both of their faces.

As the rest of their cast mates held the note, Sonny and Chad's smiles faded as they stared at each other. Sonny stood on her tip-toes as Chad gently placed his hands on her lower back, craning his head down so their lips met. And this time, no one felt guilty, because both were fully sober. Sonny closed her eyes and she admired the softness of Chad's lips as she allowed his tongue entrance.

Their cast mates shouted at the end of the song, oblivious to the two lead singers:

"_Don't Stop!"_

And they had no intention to.

**Didja like it? Haha! I hope so, please review and tell me what you thought! And also, feel free to follow me on Twitter, my name, as it is on here, is **_**klcthenerd**_**. And check out my youtube, **_**thequeenofrandomness**_** or **_**klcthenerd**_**. I just finished editing a music video to "One and the Same" by Demi and Selena. I think it's pretty amazing, and I'm super proud of it...you can find the link in my profile. But enough rambling...**

**Songs:**

**Grady: "Pretty Fly (For A White Guy)"- The Offspring**

**Portlyn: "The Warrior"- Scandal ft. Patty Smyth**

**Tawni: "Bitch"- Meredith Brooks**

**Ernie: "Never Gonna Give You Up"- Rick Astley**

**Chad: "Sharp Dressed Man"- ZZ Top**

**Katrina:"Like a Virgin"- Madonna**

**Portlyn, Sonny, &Tawni: "Like a Prayer"- Madonna**

**Grady and Nico:"Walk this Way"- Aerosmith and Run DMC**

**Sonny: "Heartbreaker"- Pat Benetar**

**Chad, Sonny, and company: "Don't Stop Believing"- Journey**

**Phew. Lots of stuff to read, sorry. Please review! :)**

**Love, Kelsey**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Okay, so there were some mixed reviews about the last chapter, so I'm sorry to those who thought it was too cliché, I thought it was time for some lightheartedness, haha. And the whole "Don't Stop Believing" scene…I've been watching the Glee pilot too much. So yeah, hope you all like this chapter!**

Chapter 11

Stifled gasps filled the room as the formerly singing casts saw the blonde heartthrob and the Wisconsin funny girl in a very heated lip-lock.

Hearing this, Sonny pulled away from Chad, abruptly ending the kiss and staring at him with wide eyes. Had she just done what she thought she did? _Shit_.

Chad shifted his eyes to judge the reactions of his cast mates, creating a mask of cockiness to hide his nervousness. With the exception of Portlyn, his cast looked completely and utterly pissed. He shifted his glance down to Sonny, who was intently observing her bright orange toenails.

"What the Hell, Cooper?" Annette shouted, her eyes narrowed, her hands on her hips.

"Weren't you two just saying yesterday that you hated each other?" Ernie pointed out.

"She's the _enemy_!" Jessica's voice rang.

"I bet they're trying to sabotage our show!" Brandon deduced.

"Told you she was a slut," Katrina nodded to Taylor, who was next to her. By the time she had said this, Sonny was already back over by her cast mates, her face red, her eyes staring at the floor, unseeing.

At Katrina's poisonous words, Chad's face hardened and something inside told him to stick up for the _Chuckle City_ girl. "Now wait a second-"

"That's it! They're plotting against us!" Reggie declared, glaring at the _Randoms_.

"Ew, and we were actually..._bonding_ with those low-lives!" Taylor squealed, sounding horrified by the idea.

Portlyn and Chad locked eyes, uncertainty apparent on their features. As much as they hated to admit it, the _Randoms_ weren't so bad. Portlyn had actually found somewhat of a kindred spirit in Tawni, and frankly, enjoyed trading beauty tips with her. She _did_ have some of the best hair at Condor Studios.

Chad looked between the casts. The _Randoms_ hadn't dismembered him like he thought they would that morning, when they had found out Sonny had spent the night with him and vowed to remain silent about his caring. He looked back to his cast. The only one who he actually trusted with anything was Portlyn. The blonde inwardly sighed.

"That's the beauty of a beach house, man," Chad spoke at last, clapping Reggie on the shoulder. "When they're outside, we can be inside, and when they're inside, we can be outside. There's no reason for us to have to intermingle at all." He looked over at _So Random_, shocked and angry looks attacking him. Except for Sonny. Her's was a mix of shocked, hurt, anger, and...understanding?

"Then what the hell just happened?" Daniel repeated Annette's earlier question, his twin brother Nathaniel nodding in agreement.

Chad froze. However he answered this, someone was going to be pissed at him. But who did he mind being mad at him more? His cast, or Sonny?

He faced his cast again. "Well-"

"It was me," a voice said from behind him. He turned around, his eyes incredulous. "I-I guess I just kinda got into the song. I kissed him. Not the other way around," Sonny confessed. Well, lied, really; it had been a mutual thing, and the two of them knew it. Sonny widened her eyes at Chad, telling him to go along with it.

"What part of '_you're not worthy'_ don't you comprehend?" Katrina sneered from the middle of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast.

"Whatever you no-talent losers are trying to pull, it won't work," Max bragged. At his 'no-talent' remark, Sonny could feel her cast tense up, ready to start an argument. Before they could do so, Sonny put her hand up to stop them, her eyes never leaving the opposing cast.

"Just let it go guys. We came here to bond, and if we're not going to do that, we're not going to fight. Let's go," she insisted, turning and walking through her cast and out the door.

.::.

Down at the beach, the cast of _So Random_ was lounging around in the sun, the ocean water lapping the shore and caressing their feet.

"Why'd you do that, Sonny?" Nico asked, speaking the words Tawni and Grady were thinking as well.

Her brown eyes looked out over the water as she shrugged. "I owed him."

Tawni, Nico, and Grady exchanged confused expressions, and Sonny continued.

"I almost made the biggest mistake of my life last night, and he could have taken advantage of that so easily, but he didn't. I honestly think that what I just did was the least I could do. Hey, I'm gonna get in the water."

Her cast watched as she waded into the water, diving under a wave as it came crashing down on her. As she surfaced, Sonny held her breath and tried to float on her back, her eyes closed as she lost herself in thought.

_Why does Chad have this affect on me? And why did I feel the need to help him out with his cast? After all the shit he's pulled these past one and a half years, I don't think I owe him anything. Though he has done some nice things..._ Sonny dove under another wave trying to wash away the strange feeling she was harboring.

Whenever she thought about Chad, instead of the usual feelings she felt for him, anger, desire, and annoyance, it was different. It had been there for a while, a few months at least, but ever since that morning, it had been overpowering. God, what was it?

Sonny had had crushes before, and this wasn't anything like that. It felt more powerful, but she couldn't help but laugh when she thought of the possibilities that came to mind. What was possibly stronger than a crush, but weaker than love?

She cared for Chad; there was no denying that now. And she knew after last night that he cared for her too, much to his dismay, but where exactly did they stand? That kiss earlier...

Chad had told her that he wanted her, but that wasn't just lust in that kiss. There was some unidentified feeling, some _emotion_ in that kiss. It had started so tender and innocent, but by the time they had broken apart, they had been completely focused on only one another, amazed they had been able to stop. The brunette forced her thoughts from the kiss. She needed to figure things out.

Chad. How did she feel about Chad?

_He infuriates me and I hate him. Okay, not hate. I'm annoyed by him. Yes. There we go. But I find myself looking forward to our banter every day. I hate the days I don't get to see him, which is really just the weekends. _

_I hate it when the press makes up rumors of him dating; none of those girls are good enough for Chad. They don't know the real him, they just want to be seen with the hottest star in Hollywood. Well, one of the hottest, anyway._

_I hate it when he's hurt. Granted, he's usually good at covering it, but there have been those times where I've seen that look in his eyes, when I've rounded the corner in the studio and seen him pounding the wall with his fist, an agonized expression on his face. The look in his eyes when he looks up to find me standing there that seems to say 'This is the real me, no walls or facades or masks'. _

It's those looks that cut straight to her heart and stops her from starting some meaningless banter. It's those looks that lead her to comfort him. And afterwards, they completely forget about it and pretend like it never happened. Neither of them ever bring it up, no matter how heated their arguments get. She knew that she was the only one to see Chad that vulnerable, and it was just another unspoken bond between them.

But God, every time Sonny thought about Chad hurt like that, something inside of her seemed to shatter. She just wanted to track down whoever could make someone as arrogant and ego-centric as Chad feel like that, and just...ugh!

She cared about him. There was no doubt about that. Sometimes it frightened her how much she seemed to care. She was attracted to him as well, and had only been entranced more and more the longer she stayed in Hollywood. She felt like her and Chad had a bond, the kind where he was only his true self around her- on very special occasions. He cared for her and himself- that was it. And she liked it that way. Knowing that she was the only other person on the planet Chad cared for other than himself made her stomach do flips; it made her feel special.

Their relationship was so complicated that even if by some sick twist of fate, she did love him, Sonny would never recognize it. She didn't even like him as a person most days, there was no way she could love him.

.::.

After the departure of the _So random _cast, Chad had excused himself to his room as his cast mates ambled around the house.

The blonde locked the door behind him before plopping down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. What had he just done in there? Kissing Sonny in front of his cast? He was an idiot. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't grateful that Sonny had taken the heat, though.

He seriously owed her one, she had saved his ass and his reputation with one little lie. Granted, he had no idea how to thank her when his cast was determined not to have anything to do with her cast. Maybe he could enlist Portlyn's help. He couldn't help but laugh as he thought.

_It's like a classic Romeo and Juliet story, only, instead of feuding families, its feuding casts, and we're not in love. Though I highly doubt they were either. What, they knew each other for how long before eloping? A day? Yeah, no way was that love; Romeo probably just wanted to tap that._

Love, what a funny thing.

Chad thought about Sonny, and his- ew- feelings for her. At the top of the list, there was lust. Go figure. Though something troubled Chad. It used to be just lust all the time, every once and a while interrupted by some caring here and there, but now...it was different. He displayed a lot of caring towards her, more than he ever had shown to anyone in his life. And he didn't know why. Why Sonny?

He experienced a lot of strange emotions when he was around Sonny. Even though she annoyed the hell out of him- which was something he was used to, being surrounded with his idiot cast mates almost 24/7, he couldn't help but be drawn to her.

He found that just as much as he loved flustering her and pushing her buttons, he loved making her smile. He enjoyed the satisfaction that he, Chad Dylan Cooper, was able to put that beautiful smile on his favorite _So Random_ face. Even if it was just a lead-up to him making her frustrated.

He experienced jealousy for the first time a few months after he met Sonny Monroe, Wisconsinite. He had felt betrayed, by Sonny and James, the first because she had never taken up his offer to hang out, and the second because he, Chad, had been charitable enough to allow that jerk James Conroy to guest star on his show. And he thanked him by going after the one person Chad had specifically told him to steer clear of. He had made it his priority to make that date a disaster, showing up halfway through it to prevent anything from happening.

He experienced disappointment for the first time after meeting Sonny Monroe. He had been ecstatic on that fake date when she had 'kissed' him. But he was Chad Dylan Cooper, he would never show it, so he had hid it under his mask of passive cockiness. When she shot down his insistence of the kiss, telling him it had been her hand on his mouth instead of her perfect, plush lips, Chad had been let down, but quickly covered it with a joke and had, indeed, told his blog readers that she had kissed him. A guy could dream, right?

And of course, he experienced caring- for someone else- for the first time after he met Sonny Monroe. Musical chairs; Weird Beard; the prom; the audition; hell, even things she didn't realize. Like when her little cast had set up the fake club, when the walls had come crashing down, he remembered reaching for Sonny's hand, determined to keep her from being squished. However, he remembered who he was, and who she was. And that he wasn't supposed to care. And of course, there was last night; the biggest sign that he cared for her.

Caring, disappointment, jealousy...what was this girl doing to him?

He had confided in Portlyn, whom he trusted, and maybe even cared for. Not as much as Sonny. Never as much as Sonny. If he did care for Portlyn, it was sisterly more than anything. When Chad had told her about his Sonny predicament, she had teased him for being in love-which was utterly ridiculous.

Wasn't it?

He had admitted to caring for the funny brunette, and he was definitely attracted to her. He hated seeing her extremely upset, such as yesterday, and, unless it was him, silently vowed to make her tormentor regret whatever they had done. He looked forward to their daily banters and hated when she gave him the silent treatment. He enjoyed the way her eyes seemed to shine whenever she saw him approaching. It made him feel good to know that only he could do that.

He groaned. This weekend had just screwed up where they stood with each other. If Sonny hadn't been drunk, Chad wouldn't have had to care. If they hadn't talked about it the next morning, he and Sonny wouldn't have kissed in front of both their cast during karaoke. If they hadn't kissed during karaoke, both completely sober and aware of their actions, he wouldn't be lying on his bed, thinking of where he stood with the girl he loved.

...To annoy. Loved to annoy.

That's what he meant. Loved to annoy. Because Chad Dylan Cooper may care, but he doesn't love. At least, he never had before. But come to think of it, he hadn't done a lot of things before Sonny Monroe rolled into town.

As Chad thought more about the L-word, his insides churned. He felt like he might need to heave the contents of his stomach. He couldn't be in..._love_...could he? What if that was the thing he felt inside every time he saw Sonny. It had been creeping under his surface for quite a while, but had been pretty persistent as of late. He was determined to ignore this feeling, whatever it was.

Besides, he didn't like Sonny. So he couldn't love her, right? He felt his resolve falter as he asked himself a question and flipped over, burying his head in his pillow.

Was it possible to love someone if you didn't like them?

**So there you go, what'd you think? I hope this makes up for the last chapter, haha. And if you got confused by Chad and Sonny's thoughts, don't worry, it's supposed to be confusing. Well anyways, sorry that I didn't update last night, I went to an Aerosmith and ZZ Top concert, it kinda whooped my butt, haha. Please review!**

**Love y'all, Kelsey :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Sonny With a Chance…not mine.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another update. I'm pretty pleased with this. I'm about to start writing the next chapter, so you should definitely have it by tomorrow. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I thought this would be a good place to stop it :). So without further ado…**

Chapter 12

After pondering her thoughts for what felt like ages, Sonny rode the waves back to shore, emerging onto the sand all wrinkly. Tawni looked up at her female cast mate, and could see the thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hey boys? Why don't you two go swimming for a while?" the blonde girl suggested.

"Why?" Grady asked.

"Because. Just go swimming," Tawni replied tightly. The two boys shrugged and raced each other into the water. She flipped her blonde curls over her should as she patted the sand next to her. "Thinking about Chad?"

"Psh, no," Sonny answered, attempting to return to her normal funny self. Her friend lifted an eyebrow in response, and the brunette sighed. "Okay, maybe."

"Need to talk about it?" the blonde asked, hesitantly.

Sonny considered it. "Nah... You'd just laugh at me anyway."

"Try me," Tawni challenged. In a way, she did want to know what her friend was going through. She just didn't want to show it.

"Okay... But before I start, _promise_ not to jump to conclusions or hurt me, okay?"

"Oh-kaaaaay," Tawni sighed.

Sonny felt her stomach do flips as she wondered how to start this conversation. She really did need to get to the bottom of her feelings for Chad, and maybe Tawni could help. After all, she'd been in relationships before, right? Sonny inhaled deeply before starting with her question. "Tawni, have you ever been in love?"

_SMACK!_

Tawni's perfectly manicured hand had flown out and slapped Sonny's upper arm. "Snap out of it Sonny! You are _not_ in love with Chad Dylan Cooper! You're _forbidden_ to be in love with him! _He_ is the _enemy_! How could you betray us, Sonny, we trusted you!" She screamed.

Sonny's brown eyes stared wide-eyed at Tawni as she clutched her stinging limb. "Tawni. **Tawni**. _TAWNI!_" She yelled trying to get the rambling blonde's attention. When the other girl zipped it, Sonny continued. "You promised you wouldn't jump to conclusions! Or hurt me..." she added. "Anyway, I didn't say I was in love with Chad! I asked if you had ever been in love. Two _completely_ different things."

Tawni let out a deep breath she was unaware of holding. "Phew. Sonny...don't scare me like that. Be clearer with your words, it makes for less confusion. And for your information; no, I haven't been in love."

"Really?" Sonny pried.

"Really. Please. As if anyone deserves me," Tawni gushed. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at her brunette cast mate. "What does this have to do with you and Chad?"

"Nothing!" Sonny retaliated immediately.

"Sonny..." Tawni warned.

"What? I was just thinking..." Sonny lowered her voice and leaned in to whisper to her friend. "What if it's a possibility? I mean, _I've _never been in love, so I have no idea what I'm expecting when I do fall in love."

A shocked Tawni looked into the brunette's eyes. They were wide with fear and wonder. She decided to choose her words carefully. "Do you..._think_ you l-l-love him?" she whispered back, choking on the L-word.

"I don't _know_," Sonny groaned, falling back onto the sand. "I mean, I'm attracted to him- I know you know that much, at least. But I mean, I care about him too, but that's normal, isn't it? I mean, I care about my friends too. And you _know_ I don't like Chad as a person. At all. Most of the time. So that rules out me loving him, right? I mean, I can't stand the boy. Most of the time."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You know as well as I do that it's possible to love someone you hate. It happens all the time." Tawni chided, looking pitifully down at her friend.

Sonny groaned. "I know; I've been trying to block it from my mind. Tawni, I _can't_ love Chad. That's not us. We argue and bicker and-"

"Love each other?" Tawni interrupted, half-jokingly.

"Tawni!" Sonny reprimanded.

The blonde sighed, hating that she was caring so much. "Sonny, regardless whether you love Chad or not, you know that we won't disown you. As much as I hate to admit it- and I'm serious about hating to admit it- you're a part of the family that is our cast. Sure I may have tried to get you to quit early on, but it wouldn't be the same without you now."

"Aww, thanks Tawn. Wait, you what?" Sonny asked, thinking she had heard wrong.

"Nothing! Well, I'll leave you two...whatever you guys are... to talk this little thing out," Tawni rushed, standing up and actually going into the water. She was going to have to condition _so_ much more that night.

Sonny sat up, staring out at the ocean. Wait...what did she mean-

"Hey Monroe," she heard behind her.

Sonny squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh God...here we go again._

"Chad." She acknowledged. Then, realizing that he was outside with the _Randoms_, she quizzically looked over at him. "Chad? How are you out here?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can do anything," He replied, flashing her his signature smile. As he saw her roll her eyes, he chuckled. "Portlyn's helping me out. Believe it or not, she was actually pretty into the whole bonding thing."

Sonny just let out a small, short-lived laugh as she stared over the ocean.

"Why'd you do it?" Chad asked, sitting down next to her, following her gaze. He could see her shrug from the corner of his eye.

"I owed you. And I knew your cast would be more upset about it. I mean, after this morning, I don't think my cast could really complain about a little ki- you know," she answered.

"Aww, is little Sonny Monroe afraid to say it? Whether you accept it or not, it happened. Not talking about it doesn't make it disappear."

"What can I do to make _you_ disappear?" Sonny asked, trying to return to her old, witty self.

"Ouch, Monroe, that hurt," Chad said, placing a hand over his chest, his eyes tearing away from the horizon to look at her.

Sonny spared a glance in his direction before resuming her ocean-admiring. "Why did you come down, Chad?"

Silence followed as the two of them stared at the waves breaking in the distance. "Thank you," he finally spoke.

"Wow! An apology, a confession, and a thank you, all in one weekend!" Sonny laughed.

"Don't forget the-"

"Don't say it!"

"-kiss."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you know I just can't stand you some days." Sonny said, her voice faraway.

"Yeah. But some days you love me," Chad told her, not realizing his words.

"No. I most certainly do _not_," Sonny corrected firmly.

"Really, Sonny, really?"

Silence fell upon the two for a minute or so, while they both listened to the sound of the waves lapping against the shore.

"Chad?"

"Mhm?"

"What are we?"

**Woo! So there we are! How do you think Chad's gonna answer? Do you think he **_**will**_** answer? Please review…you know you want to! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Still not owning a thing.**

**A/N: Okay, so a lot of this chapter is just dialogue…I think it flowed better without me narrating their facial expressions the entire time, and just kind of added to the feel of it. :) Hope you guys like it! You guys are the best and continue to amaze me with your reviews XD. Just know that as I type this, I'm fighting against my eyelids. They seemed to want to close on me before I was done writing! Haha**

Chapter 13

"What?" Chad asked, taken aback as he looked at the girl next to him. That girl who had changed everything.

"Where do we stand?" Sonny asked, her head turning to look at him, her heart soaring when she saw him looking at her with those sparkly eyes.

"Where do you _think_ we stand?" he asked her.

"Don't even start that, Chad. I asked you. Are we enemies? Frenemies? What?"

"Well, Monroe, after some of the events of the weekend, I don't think we're necessarily _enemies_."

"Yeah...people usually don't _care_ for their enemies," Sonny continued.

"That they don't, Sonny. That they don't."

"And you care about me." It wasn't a question, really, more of a statement.

"You know I do," Chad replied, trying to keep his tone casual.

"And we...kissed...each other. It was a mutual thing."

"Yes it was."

Sonny hesitated before asking the next question on her mind, somewhat afraid of the answer. "Did you want to?"

Chad closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't know why today was the day he decided to be honest with her. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

"You know...I have lost the battle with my willpower when it comes to your looks," Sonny told him, trying to add some humor into this very...honest...conversation.

"I knew you would. I'm CDC." He looked over at the girl next to him who was smiling out at the ocean. "And you know...you're too cute for your own good."

Sonny could feel herself blushing. She needed to stop this conversation from getting sickeningly mushy. "But you know...I don't like you."

"Oh, I'd hope not. The feeling's mutual."

"You're so self-centered."

"You're so annoyingly perky."

"Conceited."

"Modest."

"Troubling."

"Innocent."

"Pessimistic."

"Optimistic."

"Yet something..."

"Draws me to you."

The two actors stared at each other. Whatever it was they felt, they felt the same.

"You know...my cast is really pissed." Chad mentioned, breaking the eye contact.

"I figured. I tried to make it less hard on you," Sonny chuckled appreciatively.

"Thanks... again," Chad reiterated.

"You're welcome," Sonny replied before another silence descended on the two. "You never answered my question." Sonny told him lamely.

"What question?"

"What are we?"

"I don't know, Sonny."

"I thought Chad Dylan Cooper knew everything," Sonny teased.

"He did. Until you got here. You kind up screwed up his all-knowingness," the blonde admitted.

Sonny laughed for a while before settling down again. "Chad..."

"I don't know Sonny, stop asking."

"No. Why can't we figure this out? It shouldn't be that hard."

"Because it's us, Sonny. When do things ever go smoothly for us?"

"I see your point," Sonny nodded after a lull in the conversation. She started into the ocean once more, thinking of something to say... anything to say. Her mind was so cluttered with different phrases and emotions trying to make their way out. So Sonny did the only natural thing to do. Her hand resting on the ground, she clenched it, the damp sand squeezing together.

And she threw it at Chad.

Chad's head slowly turned, his mouth slightly agape as he looked at Sonny. They were having a serious conversation...and she decided to throw _sand_ at him?

Sonny simply grinned and jumped up, getting farther away from him.

"Monroe, you are so-"

"Annoying. I got that," Sonny finished, sticking her tongue out at him.

Chad couldn't help but grin as he brushed the sand off of his chest. _I'll get her back when she least expects it_, Chad agreed to himself as she headed back to him, realizing he wasn't going to retaliate.

"You know, the point of a sand fight...you're supposed to throw some back," the brunette advised, sitting down with a sigh.

"CDC doesn't...throw sand," he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. The two sighed, and Chad looked over at the girl. "Sonny...what are we?"

"Woah, so why is it okay for you to ask me, but I can't ask you?" she immediately flared up.

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper...I get special privileges like that." He said airily.

"You know what else you get?" Sonny asked him, batting her eyelashes. Chad quirked his eyebrow in question. "Close your eyes," Sonny insisted.

Chad did so...kind of. He was barely peaking from underneath his lids, and thanks to this, he was able to see Sonny gathering sand in both of her hands before moving them over to him, intent on dropping it on either his head or lap. While the sand was still between them, Chad swiftly grabbed her wrists, causing her to drop the sand and blush at being caught.

"Nice try, Monroe," Chad commented. He was trying not to get frustrated; how were they going to settle this matter if she kept trying to be funny and change the subject. The blonde heartthrob swallowed his pride and looked into the eyes of the Wisconsin funny girl. "Sonny...how do you..." he hesitated. He could still turn this thing around and just drop it; but something pushed him on. "How do you feel about me?"

Sonny looked up into the eyes of the blonde, all traces of a smile disappearing from her face. Gently, she removed her wrists from his grasp. "Honestly Chad? I've been thinking the same thing all day. And I don't know."

"Well...what do you think you feel?" he asked, his eyes questioning.

Sonny groaned in frustration and flung herself down on the beach so that she was looking up at the sky. "_I don't know_. I mean, whatever the hell it is, I haven't felt it before..."

As Sonny continued to talk, Chad's mind began working. _What if she feels whatever I feel? I mean, she's never felt it, I've never felt it. We're both trying to avoid it, but we know something's there._ He interrupted. "Sonny...you care about me, right?"

Sonny stopped her words, looking at him strangely. "...Yeah...I mean I hate to see you hurt and...um..."

"But you don't like me."

"Absolutely not. Haven't we already covered this?"

"Yes, but hang on, I'm getting to something. So we both care for each other, but we can't stand each other at all..."

Sonny decided to interrupt. "Chad, I know where you're going with this, so stop right now. What you're thinking is ridiculous."

Being Chad Dylan Cooper, when he was told to stop, he knew he _had_ to keep going. "I'm just saying...Sounds a bit like one of those love/hate relationships you always hear about, doesn't it?"

"Chad, I already told you, I could never hate you," Sonny sighed.

"Well I could never hate you either. I'm just _really_ good at acting," he teased. "So without hate, that only leaves one thing left, doesn't it?"

"Chad, don't _even_ go there," Sonny threatened. "It's stupid. You know perfectly well that we don't feel..._that_ way about each other."

"Do I Sonny, do I really? Are you sure that you're not just pretending, too scared to admit something?" Chad asked, sincerely, looking into her mocha brown eyes.

"Chad..." Sonny spoke softly, breaking the eye contact as she looked down at the sand. "Can we just... drop the topic for today or something? It's been one hell of a day, and my head can't take much more feelings and emotions and stuff."

Chad grudgingly agreed. He was rather curious to know where exactly they stood in their twisted relationship...if you could even call it that. The more he thought about it, the more Chad realized that the only sensible conclusion he could come to was, in fact, _love_. Probably because though it was a sensible solution, love was not always sensible...which sort of fit them perfectly.

The greater surprise that came to Chad was the fact that...he might even _welcome_ the fact he was in love with Sonny Monroe. Not that there was a fact to welcome. First he had to find out how _she_ felt. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do that unrequited love shit.

Chad started standing up, intending on heading back to the beach house; his cast would be looking for him soon. He looked down at Sonny and extended a hand to help her up; however, once she was up, Chad didn't let go. As a matter of fact, he picked her up bridal-style and waded into the water as she thrashed around in his grasp, trying to get free.

"This is for throwing sand at me," Chad let out an evil chuckle as he dropped her into the salty waves of the ocean. She resurfaced, sputtering, her hair a mess and covering half of her face. Chad squatted down in front of her.

"I think I have somewhat of an answer," Chad said suddenly, their eyes boring in to one another's. He brushed some of her hair away from her face before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, his lips immediately tasting the salt of the sea. He looked back down into her eyes, which were awestruck at his actions. "We're us, Monroe. We fight one day, kiss another. We'll have an argument that turns into laughter. We're from two rival shows, but we've spent more time together this weekend than we have with our own cast. We constantly do nice things for each other, even though we can't stand the other. We hate to see the other hurt. Whatever we're feeling, it's the same thing. I think we just need to learn to accept the obvious facts."

And with that, he left her with a smile, a rather large headache, and a slight fluttery feeling in her stomach.

**And…there you go! I hope you liked it, because I really enjoyed writing this chapter. For some reason, I like getting into Chad's thoughts more than Sonny's…eh well. Speaking of Sonny, have you heard Demi's new album? It's AMAZING! I can't stop listening to it. But anywayyyyyyy, haha. Please review, you know they're what I live for!:)**

**XP Kelsey**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: This is me...not owning anything.**

**A/N: Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews and alerts...it really does mean a lot to me :). So basically, I feel horrible for not updating last night, like I planned to, but my back was killing me, so I took some medicine and went to sleep. And I won't be updating tomorrow, because my friend is spending the night. Hopefully Friday I'll be able to update :). So yeah... hope you like this!**

Chapter 14

Sonny remained sitting in the spot where Chad had dropped her for at least ten minutes before her cast swam over to her.

"What-"

"Was-"

"_That_?"

Nico, Grady, and Tawni asked (or in Tawni's case, squealed).

"Did you tell him that you loved him?" Tawni pried excitedly, wanting to get all of the juicy details so she could exchange them with Portlyn.

"Tawni!" Sonny snapped. "I do _not_ love Chad, and I don't know why people keep insisting that I do. Because I _don't_," the brunette insisted, her stomach sinking when she realized that she wasn't so sure about that anymore.

"Well, did it ever occur to you that people are maybe, um, I don't know, _right_?" Tawni asked her, hands on her hips, her blonde hair tied into a messy bun on the top of her head, still mostly dry.

"Tawni, can we not do this here, now, in front of Nico and Grady?" Sonny asked, her normal perky demeanor faltering into one of weakness.

"Sonny, we're cool with it," Nico admitted, shrugging.

"Yeah. We've all noticed you and Chad's 'thing' for a while now," Grady admitted.

"Now, I'm not saying we'll welcome him with open arms-" Nico began.

"Yeah, he's gonna have to _work_ for our approval," Grady nodded.

"But we're not going to disown you or anything," Nico assured her.

"Well, unless you start acting like you're from _The Falls_ and think you're better than everyone else. Then we might," Grady admitted playfully.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad to know that you approve of my _non-existent relationship_," Sonny emphasized, slightly flustered.

"Well then, _Sonny_," Tawni spoke up, making eye contact with her cast mate, "if you aren't dating, and you 'don't love him'," she said, using air quotes, "then what _are _you?"

Sonny sighed, looking at the slightly darker sky, shrugging. "We're us."

.::.

When Chad returned to the beach house, he found his cast mates in the kitchen, cutting up fruit and throwing them into a few bowls filled with some kind of liquid. He peered over the counter and saw strawberries, watermelon, pineapple, cantaloupe, apples, kiwi, and much more.

"Fruit in vodka," Daniel- or was it Nathanial?- informed him, smiling as he chopped another strawberry in half. "Give this a few hours, trust me."

Chad casually nodded at whichever twin was talking to him, and swiftly made his way back to his room. He sprawled himself across his bed, hands rubbing his face tiredly. Why did she have to be so difficult?

After about five minutes, Chad heard his door creaking open. He didn't even bother checking who it was, but he could tell by the soft footsteps it was one of the girls. A thought occurred to him; what if it was Sonny, coming to confront him? This caused him to sit up quickly, only to heave a sigh of annoyance as his blue eyes saw Portlyn closing his door.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Nice to see you, too, Chad," Portlyn responded. "So how'd it go?"

"Why do you think I want to talk about this?" Chad asked, surprised.

"Well, the rest of _The Falls_ is getting ready for another bonfire party- Random free- and you just make your way back to your room? Seriously, just tell me. Did you two admit you love each other?"

"First of all, that's absurd. We do not, repeat _not_, love each other," Chad stated, a part of himself squirming, unconvinced. "And secondly, did you ever think that maybe I just wanted to get out of," he shuddered for effect, "helping?"

Portlyn faked a laugh as she made her way towards Chad, putting a hand on his shoulder and sitting down on the bed next to him. "Chad, Chad, Chad. Trust me, you love each other. And before you can object," she added quickly, holding her finger up to silence him as his mouth opened to protest, "I'm not the only one to see it. Tawni said her and the cast of _So Random_ have suspected it for a while."

Chad, for the first time he could remember, Chad was speechless. This caused Portlyn to smirk in triumph.

"Chad, the cast will get over it, trust me. Especially when it boosts the ratings. And besides, you're Chad Dylan Cooper, if they don't like the fact that you and a girl from _So Random_ are dating, they can leave, _they're_ not the stars of the show. _You_ are. And plus, think of how happy Mr. Condor will be! For one, his bonding retreat somewhat worked, and second of all, Condor Studios will be raking in the publicity. But really, that shouldn't matter to you. Just do what your heart tells you to." She smiled at him at the end before frowning. "Wow, I ended that great speech with such a corny line...I just ruined my speech."

"Portlyn, no one said anything about Sonny and me _dating_," Chad defended. "And I don't care about what the cast thinks. I _never_ care about what the cast thinks. Well, most of the time. And I _don't_ love Sonny, dammit!"

Portlyn raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Really Chad? Because that's not what it seems like. Just drop the act already! You love her, and she loves you, but both of you are just too scared and stupid to admit it. I can almost guarantee that if you tell her she'll say it right back."

"That may be, but _almost_ isn't good enough," Chad immediately replied. "_Almost_ indicates that there's a chance that she might not- _Shit_!"

Portlyn let out a victorious "HA!" as Chad fell back on his bed, the heels of his palms kneading his eyes in defeat.

"I just inadvertently admitted something I still haven't come to terms with, didn't I?"

"Mhmm," the _Mackenzie Falls_ actress answered, a close-lipped smile on her face.

The blonde sat up, his eyes narrowed at his cast mate. "I blame you. You and you're stupid speeches."

"Glad I could help," Portlyn grinned. "So, how are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not," the heartthrob groaned. "Portlyn, I never said I was going to _tell _her. I was thinking maybe I'd just kind of keep it bottled up for a while and it will go away."

"Chaaaaaaaad," Portlyn whined. "She loves you too! You have to _tell_ her! Come on, just pretend I'm Sonny," she said, grabbing his hands.

Chad awkwardly looked into the eyes of his co-star. He'd rehearsed love scenes with her before, but this was different. This time what he said would be his _real_ emotions. But he tried to shake that off. _Just like rehearsal_, he thought to himself.

"Sonny...I know, that we don't get along much. Ever really. But there's-"

As Chad was speaking, the door began to open, causing the two _Mackenzie Falls_ actors to look over in shock as none other than Sonny Monroe herself opened the door.

At the scene before her, Sonny, much to her displeasure, could feel her heart being stabbed with twenty butcher knives and being run over by a semi-truck. Simultaneously. She fought to keep her breathing as even as possible as she tried to tame her anger and hurt.

After spending about ten seconds just standing in the doorway in shock, looking at the two equally shocked teens in front of her, Sonny turned to leave, muttering something about not trusting Tawni.

Chad's vocal chords and legs sprung to life in unison as he dropped Portlyn's hands and hopped off the bed, calling after her.

"No! No... Sonny, wait! There's nothing going on here!"

He took long strides over towards the retreating brunette and grabbed her arm, preventing her from going any further.

"Bullshit Chad. Now let me go," Sonny said, slightly injured by Chad's lies.

"No, Sonny, really!" Chad pleaded, pulling her back into the room and locking the door, standing in front of it.

"Really, now? _Nothing_ is going on here?" The comedian asked in a tone that clearly said 'Chad, you're full of bull.'

"No, not at all! You see," Chad lowered his voice in case anyone was listening. He looked over at the girl still on his bed. "There's nothing going on here. Portlyn's a _lesbian_."

"Chad!"

"Shh, it's okay Port, Sonny will keep your secret, won't you Sonny?" the blonde asked, using his big-eyed-puppy-dog look at the girl.

"Um...of course Portlyn!" Sonny said, anger disappearing. _Wow, I feel like an idiot_, she thought. She smiled at Portlyn as she subtly tried to hide some more of her bikini-clad body. "And...way to go on being true to yourself!" She finished, somewhat awkwardly.

"Sonny, I'm _not_ a lesbian, Chad's just being a dumbass. But really, nothing was going on. "

Sonny shot Chad a sideways glare for lying to her. She turned her attention back to Portlyn. "Then why were you two holding hands when I came in?"

Chad and Portlyn exchanged looks as Portlyn opened her mouth to speak. "Well you see, I told Chad that-"

"And now Portlyn has to be going!" Chad announced loudly, forcing her off the bed and out of the door.

"Before I go," Portlyn said from the doorway, turning her body around to face the room and not the hallway, "promise me you'll name your firstborn daughter Portlyn," she whispered to Chad.

"Portlyn, _out_," Chad demanded, fighting the blush that was working its way to his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes," she grinned, skipping down the hallway.

Sonny and Chad just stood there awkwardly for a while after Portlyn left.

"So..." Sonny began, looking at the wall.

"Yeah..." Chad sighed, craning his neck to look at the ceiling.

"So, um... what _were_ you and Portlyn doing?" Sonny asked casually, rocking on her heels.

Chad felt his heart rate speed up at the thought of the conversation with Portlyn. _Now. Do it now_. "Well..." he began, only to be interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Oh my God, really?" he asked, frustrated. He had _just_ gotten up the courage to maybe tell Sonny how he felt.

Portlyn's head popped in as she cracked open the door. "Sorry to interrupt," she apologized, "but..um...Ernie's about to walk down the hall to come get you, Chad. So, well...Sonny kind of needs to disappear."

Chad looked at Portlyn, as if asking _what happened to that speech?. _She shrugged and disappeared out of the room once more, leaving Chad to hide Sonny.

He turned to the brunette from _So Random_. The rival show. The show he wasn't supposed to have anything to do with. And his cast mate was about to waltz in on the two of them having a very awkward and intense conversation. Chad's eyes searched the room, finally settling on a good hiding place.

"Sonny, have you seen my bathroom, it's quite nice. Go check it out."

"Um, yeah Chad, I have," Sonny answered, folding her arms over her chest.

"Sonny, just go hide in my bathroom," Chad commanded, wondering how much time he had before Ernie barged in. At Sonny's defiant stance, he rolled his eyes.

"Please?"

"Much better," she grinned toothily before skipping to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

**So there you go! Chapter 14…wow. I think this is the longest fic I've written that I'm actually going to complete, haha. And I hope I didn't offend anyone with the "lesbian" remark, really, I just thought it'd be something Chad would say in a compromising situation (if it wasn't Disney Channel, haha) Sorry there wasn't too much Channy…that should be changing in some future chapters :). Tell me how you liked it and REVIEW! Yay! You guys are the best XD**

**Much love, Kelsey**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Still…not mine.**

**A/N: Blah, shortish filler chapter. Sorry for the wait, my friend spent the night after we saw Harry Potter for the 4****th**** time…well for me anyway, haha. And then today we choreographed ½ of our duet for competition, and then I started writing, but then I got tired, and then I watched this idiot get pulled over and arrested for drunk driving out my window. It was awesome, haha. And now…about 4 hours after I started writing…here's the chapter!**

**You guys ROCK!**

Chapter 15

Ernie opened the door to Chad's single room seconds after Sonny closed the bathroom door.

"Cooper, hey, we're gonna have another bonfire tonight. _Mack Falls_ only though, none of the losers. Sound good?" the less-attractive blonde boy asked, his one blue eye and one green eye scoping around the room, checking it out.

"Sure," Chad replied absent mindedly, praying that Sonny wouldn't come waltzing out of the bathroom.

"Awesome. Nice room you got here, Cooper," Ernie admired, inviting himself in and observing the details when his eyes spotted the bathroom door. "You have your own bathroom? Lucky shit! I have to share with those two freaks from _Chuckle City_, and they're hogging it up right now. You don't mind if I..." he trailed off, reaching for the doorknob.

Chad's heart began to thump in his chest. "Uh, yes I do," he said striding over to the bathroom door in case Ernie decided to ignore him.

"Come on man," Ernie pressured. "It's just a damn bathroom."

"Yes, but I'm C.D.C. And C.D.C. doesn't share bathrooms," the heartthrob answered sternly.

"Whatever, man," the shorter blonde said with a roll of his non-matching eyes. "Come on," he motioned, walking towards the hallway. "Just because you're 'C.D.C.'," he said, using air quotes, "doesn't mean you can get off with not helping set up.

Chad let out a small sigh. _I guess Sonny and I will just continue this conversation later,_ he thought, following his cast mate out into the hall.

Portlyn, who had been lounging in the hallway, made a beeline for Chad's room after he and Ernie passed her, headed towards the living room. She slightly opened the door, peaking around before stepping in completely, gently shutting it behind her.

"Sonny?" she whispered.

She got no response, which led her to search the room. Under the bed? Nope. Closet? Nope. She tip-toed over to the closed bathroom door and rapped on the wood three times.

"Sonny?" The _Mackenzie Falls_ actress asked once more. "It's me, Portlyn."

The door opened to reveal Sonny Monroe, a confused look on her face. "Hey Portlyn! Where's Chad?"

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "I don't know, I saw Ernie dragging him off somewhere. Probably to help with the bonfire tonight." She paused, a girlish grin creeping up on her face. "Soooo...what did Chad say?"

Sonny sighed. "Well, nothing, really. Right as he opened his mouth, you warned us about Ernie. Why? Was he supposed to tell me something?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," Portlyn nodded, her eyes telling Sonny she knew what it was.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Sonny guessed. As Portlyn shook her head 'no', Sonny rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance. "You _Mackenzie Falls_ girls and your drama."

.::.

Three hours later, the cast of _So Random_ was sitting, adorned in their pajamas, in the living room of the beach house. The four were happily smack talking the rival cast- aside from Chad and Portlyn- who was outside basking in their "awesomeness" outside.

"With their bonfire...and their refreshments...and their fruit! They took all of the fruit!" Grady rambled.

"All of the girls are just so desperate. And slutty. Like Katrina!" Tawni pointed out.

"Ugh, I bet she's throwing herself at Chad right now," Sonny mumbled. She saw her cast mates throw her sly glances and she began to blush as she realized what she said. "Not that I care."

"Sure you don't, Sonny," Tawni humored her.

"You know what I want right now? Strawberries," Nico piped up.

"And some watermelon!" Grady added excitedly.

"I thought you said _Mackenzie Falls_ took all of the fruit?" Sonny asked from her spot, propped against the couch.

"They did," Grady said as the boys face fell.

"Man, that's too bad, because I could sure go for some pineapple," Sonny admitted.

"We should send someone to steal some fruit!" Nico suggested, his face lighting up.

"Yeah!" Grady concurred.

"Thanks for volunteering Sonny!" Tawni said to the brunette cheerfully, her blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders as she turned to smile at the girl.

"What? I never volunteered!"

"Yes, but it was Nico's idea, then Grady agreed, and I'm too pretty to be bothered with having to be sneaky. Ergo, you're up to bat little miss Wisconsin," Tawni explained, patting the brunette on the head.

Sonny sighed. "You guyyyyyys," she groaned.

"Sonnyyyyyyyyy," they retaliated.

"See how annoying that is?" Tawni queried, raising a blonde eyebrow.

The brunette stood up, giving in. "Okay. But you guys know I'm _not_ happy about this," she informed them, pointing a threatening finger in their direction. When they muttered things like "of course" and "we know", Sonny turned to face the door.

She was sure going to stick out if she wasn't careful. She was wearing vertically striped pink-turquoise-white-green-purple-orange-yellow boxers and a simple green tank top, whereas she was sure everyone outside were still in their bathing suits and whatnot. She'd just have to be unnoticeable.

Sonny slowly opened the door, slipping outside into the warm and humid air, the salty scent of the ocean spray assaulting her nose. She pressed herself against the wall like she had seen in all of the spy movies, and a silly grin was plastered on her face as she restrained herself from humming her own theme music.

The _So Random_ girl tip-toed down the wooden stairs and hid behind one of the wooden planks supporting the house. Her brown eyes darted around her, taking in the setting and searching for the many bowls of fruit. When they finally landed on the table containing 8 bowls of assorted mixes, a figure stepped in front of her, blocking her view.

"Looking for me, Monroe?" Chad smirked. "Yes, I know I'm irresistible, but stalking is something I've always found below you."

"You _wish_ I was looking for you," Sonny retorted, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him away. "If you must know, I was sent on a mission to bring back some fruit. You guys took all of it, apparently," Sonny informed.

"Did it ever cross your mind to just ask for some fruit?"

"Psh, like your cast would willingly give us some fruit."

"No, but I might."

"Did it ever cross your mind that I don't need your help?" Sonny inquired. "I'm capable of getting it myself. Your cast looks pretty distracted right now, anyway," she observed, nodding towards his cast, who were sprawled around the bonfire.

"I'm sure you are," Chad answered, amused by her determination and independence. "But...ahh...I don't think we ever got finished talking..." he trailed off.

"I know we didn't, but I have to get back up to my cast," Sonny told him, her earlier stubbornness vanishing, replaced by a small smile. "Sneak away and talk to me later?" she suggested, her stomach agitated with butterflies when she said _sneak away_. It sounded so 'Forbidden Lo- Forbidden Romance'. Romance. Not the other word.

Chad nodded and smiled down at her in appreciation of her cuteness. Stupid cute.

"Alright then," Sonny grinned, blushing down at the ground. Then, remembering why she was down there in the first place, her head snapped up and she took her chance, dashing over to the table and successfully grabbing not one-but _two_ bowls of fruit and smiling triumphantly as she made her way back to Chad, passing him as she tip-toed up the stairs once more.

"Hey Sonny, I should warn you that-"

"Not now Chad, I gotta get these upstairs," she whispered over her shoulder before disappearing into the house with her cast mates once more.

Chad couldn't help but chuckle. _I'll give her at least thirty minutes before she realizes there's alcohol in the fruit._ And though Chad was laughing, he had every intention of keeping her from getting as drunk as she was last night, because he was determined. Tonight, he was going to tell her.

**So there you go! I'm super sad and it's getting harder to write, because I seriously think there's only two or three more chapters left, and I've had an amazing time writing this :( Next chapter should be pleasing, if all goes how I planned :) That's all I'm saying, haha. And seriously, though I don't reply to every single review, I really appreciate all of them, and they just make my day! Please review :)**

**Lots of Love, Kelsey :D**

**Oh, and P.S. Does anyone watch SYTYCD? I was so sad that Jason went home last night! I was sure it would be Evan... even though I voted for him a zillion times, haha. He's adorable, and now I think I have some kind of power...I'm convinced I've kept him in two weeks in a row. Though really, I'm gonna miss Jason. He was so cute!**

**/end ramble**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nope…still not mine**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last night. I went skating, and was like, super tired afterwards, haha. Well, right now I'm like dead tired, and my eyes are burning, but I knew I needed to get this up for y'all, haha. I saw the Orphan today. Good movie, really. I'm surprised I'm not paranoid, because I usually am. Oh well. Real quick, I just want to say again that y'all are awesome, and give a shoutout to 'xxHeadInTheStarsxx' and her oneshot ****Outbursts of Affections****. It's amazing and blew me away, and I'm honored to have somewhat inspired it with this story. Go check it out, it's definitely worth it. Now anyways…Onto the story!**

Chapter 16

Sonny frowned as her and her cast mates neared the bottom of the second bowl of fruit.

"Where'd all the fruit go?" she asked, astonished at the absence of her pineapple fixation.

"I dunno... I bet _Mackenzie Falls_ took it!" Grady accused, pointing his index finger around the circle, waiting for his cast to agree with him.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh," Tawni slurred. "Don't say anything bad about them!"

"Why not?" Nico whined from his position in the armchair.

"Becaaaaaaaaaaaause," Tawni stated like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Sonny's in _love_ with Chad!"

"Tawni!" Sonny squealed, throwing a couch pillow over at the blonde girl. The force at which she threw the pillow, however, caused the brunette to lose her balance and fall over on the ground, laughing.

"Sonny! You messed up my hair! Go get more fruit!" Tawni cried, her manicured nail pointing at the door leading from the beach house.

"No! Plus I think there was something in it!" Sonny declared.

"Fruit!" Tawni demanded.

"No!"

"Fruit!"

"No!"

"Fruit!"

"No!"

"Sonny just go get the damn fruit!" Nico shouted. The two girls and Grady stared at him in shock and he shrugged. "What? You were getting annoying, and we all know Sonny was gonna cave sooner or later." The rest of the cast- Sonny included- nodded in understanding.

"Just one more bowl?" Grady pleaded.

"Fine," Sonny gave in, standing up and steadying herself on the couch. She cautiously made her way over to the door as the rest of her cast continued talking amongst themselves.

Shakily, she made her way down the stairs for the second time that night, this time quietly humming theme music to herself. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the entire cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ dancing around, grinding on each other and whatnot.

She hid herself behind the same plank she had earlier, this time clutching it as her surroundings began spinning before her eyes. Yes, there was definitely something in the fruit. And she was pretty sure it was her enemy Mr. Vodka.

As she was sneaking on over to the food table, she saw someone from _The Falls_ break apart from the crowed and begin moseying on towards her. Sonny dove behind the table, trying to conceal herself. Literally dove. Thank God the table wasn't on concrete.

"I could've sworn we had more fruit than this," the high-pitched voice of Jessica complained as she stood at the table. "Ooh! Maybe there's some behind the table!"

Sonny screamed in her head, but couldn't quite relay the message of "Oh my God, Sonny you dumbass, move," to the rest of her body. Her heart was about to explode in her chest when she heard something that erased all of the nervousness.

"Hey Jessica, I think Max is looking for you," Chad called as he approached, stopping the red-haired girl in her tracks.

"Really?" she asked, breathlessly.

Chad nodded, smirking as the girl ran past him and towards the rest of the cast. Now what was she going to do when she got there and realized Max _wasn't_ looking for her? Chad shrugged off the thought as he walked around the table and squatted down, a surprised Sonny looking up at him.

"You know, you _really_ need to get better at the whole 'sneaking around' thing," he told her, amused.

Sonny sat up, crossing her arms. "Well if your cast mates weren't such _dicks_, I wouldn't have to sneak around!"

Chad couldn't help but smile a little. He loved getting Sonny worked up; it was always amusing for him. But he had to focus; he had something to tell her.

"Sonny...how drunk are you?" he asked.

"I dunno," Sonny sing-songed. "But I know I won't be taking my clothes off tonight!" she beamed, proud of her self-control.

"Okay, so we'll consider this as tipsy," Chad nodded, helping her stand. _Better tipsy than drunk, Chad. At least this way she'll actually have a chance of remembering._

The blonde heartthrob looked into the eyes of the girl in front of him. He could tell she was slightly gone, and he sighed, realizing he should probably take her back into the house and make sure her and the _Randoms_ didn't do anything stupid. _Might as well just tell her another time, since it's not going to turn out how you planned, Chaddy-boy._

"Sonny, stay right here, I'll be right back. Don't move," he instructed before walking over to his cast to tell them he was turning in for the night due to a headache.

Sonny watched his retreating figure. Or rather, three of his retreating figures, before looking around. There was a lull in the music of the radio when she heard it: the crashing of waves on the shore.

_The beach at night must be beautiful_, she thought dreamily before skipping off towards the path leading towards the sandy shore of California.

When Chad returned to the spot where he had left Sonny, he found it empty. Sighing in frustration, he looked underneath the table as well as all around him. When he failed to see any indication of the brunette from _So Random, _he made his way upstairs and opened the door to the house.

"Sonny!" Tawni greeted, turning around to face Chad. Her smile dropped. "Oh...you're not Sonny. Did you bring me fruit?"

Chad looked at her, confused. "No I did not bring you fruit. And Sonny hasn't come back yet?"

Tawni shook her head. "No. We sent her down to get more fruit, like, _forever_ ago. She's so fired when she gets back."

"But... she doesn't work for you," Nico pointed out.

"So?" Tawni snapped.

"Guys!" Chad called, gaining their attention once more. "If Sonny didn't come back up, and she's nowhere near my cast downstairs, then where is she?"

Grady let out a loud gasp. "You mean to tell us that Sonny's _missing_?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'missing'. More like 'drunkenly wandered off'-"

"We have to find her!" Nico yelled, standing up, wobbling.

"But I'm too pretty to go out looking for her this late," Tawni whined, lying back on the couch. "Why don't you go looking for her, and report back with news?" she suggested.

The boys shrugged as they headed for the door, Chad in the lead, not bothering to wait for the other two buzzed boys from _So Random_.

Chad reached the bottom of the staircase, flanked by Nico and Grady. This caused Chad's cast to turn and glare at them.

"What the hell, Chad?" Katrina spoke the minds of the rest of the cast.

"What part of 'We hate them' did you miss?" Reggie asked, his tone incredulous.

"Do any of you happen to know where Sonny went?" Chad asked, ignoring his casts' questions.

"Taylor saw her go to the beach about five or ten minutes ago; why do you care?" Annette responded, arms folded over her chest and eyes narrowed as she glared at Chad and the two boys from _So Random_.

"The beach?" Chad asked, his stomach slowly dropping as he thought of a tipsy Sonny alone on the beach. At night. With the tide. And no lights. The horrible scenarios began to run through his head as he and the _Randoms_ sped off towards the beach.

They stuck together, Chad finding it wise to not send two more tipsy _Randoms_ off on their own; Mr. Condor wouldn't be pleased if they died, even if their show _was_ number two.

"Sonny!" They called, squinting through the darkness. Chad strayed away from the land party to search down by the waves, praying that Sonny had at least been sober enough to know _not_ to go in the water by herself at night.

"Sonny!" Chad shouted into the waves, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder. He heard Nico and Grady doing the same back on the sand as they walked along the beach. He turned around to see if they were making any progress, and was surprised to see his cast standing on the shore.

He walked towards them, his wet legs somewhat chilly from the breeze. "What?" he asked, frustrated.

"What are you doing?" Ernie asked, disgusted.

Chad sighed. "If she dies, there's going to be an investigation, and then we'll be busted for drinking, and plus, Mr. Condor would have our heads!" he lied. His eyes shifted from Ernie and found Portlyn's, which were begging him to just tell the truth.

"That has got to be the dumbest shit I've ever heard, Cooper." Max spat.

Portlyn's expression urged Chad to tell his cast the truth, to not care what they think. He sighed as he realized that she was right, and began to brace himself for the angry shouts he would soon be receiving.

"Fine. You want to know why I care? It's because this rival is the stupidest thing ever. That's why. Yes it was good for publicity once upon a time, but you know what? That time is over and we just need to let it go. We were all getting along for a while, and then you guys had to go and assume it was a ploy to ruin _Mackenzie Falls_. Life isn't always full of drama. People can be nice, believe it or not, without having ulterior motives," Chad ranted.

"And because of this _stupid_ feud between our shows, Sonny is not only missing, but she is slightly drunk, walking around somewhere on this fucking beach by herself! No one has _any_ idea where she is or if she's even okay!"

"Chad, don't care for me too much or you'll ruin your image," an amused voice said from behind him.

"Not now Sonny," Chad dismissed with a wave of his hand. "And if we don't find Sonny, or if something happens to her, that's going to be on all of our consciences, not just mine, not just the _Randoms_, all of ours. You know why? Because if it wasn't for you, and you're stupid rivalry, the _Randoms_ would have come to the bonfire tonight, and would have known the fruit was soaked in vodka. Therefore, Sonny wouldn't have had any, and she wouldn't be wandering around this beach by herself right now."

"Chad-"

"Not _now_ Sonny," he sighed, frustrated.

"Is that it?" Brandon asked sarcastically.

"No!" Chad yelled, surprising them all. He tugged at his tousled blonde hair and let out a groan, knowing he wasn't going to be able to stop the next words from making their way out of his mouth.

"Then why-"

"I love her, Goddammit!" he shouted at his cast, hoping they'd realize _why_ he was so determined to find her.

"Aww Chad, do ya really?" Sonny grinned from behind him.

"Not _**now **_Son-" Chad cut himself off, spinning around. "Sonny?" He asked in disbelief.

"The one and only," she grinned. "So, Chad Dylan Cooper loves me, eh?"

He swiftly made his way towards her and wrapped her in his arms, his cheek pressed to the top of her head.

"Shit, Sonny, don't ever scare me like that again," he sighed, his eyes closed.

"You love me. You want to kiss me. You want to hug me," Sonny sang, swaying from side-to-side.

Chad couldn't help but laugh. Though, he hoped she was this accepting of his affections when she was sober once more.

**So there you go! I hope you liked it, and it was all you hoped for! I'm sorry I made Sonny drunk again, but I figured it'd add to Chad's panic, y'know? And Sonny's 'Singing' at the end is like that in **_**Miss Congeniality, **_**for those of you who have seen it. I really hope you liked it! Please review, you know how much they make me smile. :)**

**Peace and Love, Kelsey :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing is what I do best.**

**A/N: Oh my God. So here it is. The last chapter. I'm seriously really sad, you guys! Your support has been more than I could have ever expected, really. I love each and every one of you reviewers and readers, and I'm really glad you enjoyed this. So for the last time, I present to you: Passions Taking Over Skies.**

Chapter 17

The next morning, Chad was brushing his teeth as he gathered the bathroom toiletries he brought on this retreat. After dumping them unceremoniously into a bag, he stared at himself in the mirror, still cleaning his teeth. Only, for the first time, he wasn't admiring himself.

No.

He was thinking.

_After they had found Sonny- after he confessed everything- he and the Randoms headed back to the beach house, Sonny leading the four, her fingers intertwined with Chad's as she skipped unsteadily back towards shelter._

_When they reached the living room to find Tawni asleep on the couch, Grady gently nudged her awake. When she realized that she had been woken up, the blonde had demanded to be carried to her room. This led Chad, Sonny, and Nico to follow Grady, who was carrying Tawni, to the girls' room._

"_Night boys!" Sonny said cheerfully. Before Chad left, however, Sonny grabbed his arm and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Good night, Chad," she whispered in his ear before pulling away and grinning, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks._

"_Night," Chad muttered back, returning her grin with a small smile of his own before backing out of the room._

And now here he was. Brushing his teeth in front of the mirror. He had no idea what kind of reaction to expect from Sonny this morning. Hell, he didn't even know if she _remembered_ what happened last night! She hadn't been _that_ drunk...but was it too drunk? Would Chad be able to tell her again, when he didn't even tell her in the first place?

The blonde spit out the toothpaste into the sink, rinsing his mouth and brush with water. He looked into the mirror, this time admiring his reflection and fixing his hair.

"Okay, Chad, now you're just putting it off," the heartthrob told his reflection, sighing as he stuffed his toothbrush into a bag and headed out of the bathroom.

He walked over to one of his larger suitcases and paused as he got lost in his thoughts. What did he _want_ Sonny to say? Did he even want her to remember? What happens if she did, and didn't feel the same? Would he deny it? Or would he actually stand his ground, like he knew he should?

He sighed and flung himself down on his bed. He honestly had no idea what he'd do if any of that happened. Hell, he didn't know what he'd do even if she _returned_ the feelings, by some miracle. He sat up, deciding he'd just cross that bridge when he got there.

As he began gathering clothes scattered around the room, he heard three knocks on his doorframe. He lifted his blue eyes to find none other than Sonny Monroe, clad in an electric blue sundress, leaning against the doorframe, clutching onto it, a shy smile on her face.

"Hey, Chad."

Chad lowered his gaze and continued packing. He couldn't trust his vocal chords right now; after last night, he had put them in time-out for misbehaving. He reached for a shirt, only to have his hand connect with a smaller, daintier one on the white fabric. His heart seemed to think he was doing cardio or something, because it was beating about twice as fast as it should be. He felt his stomach do a flip...or seven as he brought his gaze up to the brown eyes observing him.

"Tawni told me what happened last night," she spoke, casually.

"Did she?" Chad asked, sounding uninterested.

"Yes..." Sonny trailed off. Seeming to make up her mind about something, she smiled at him. "Thanks for going to find me last night. Who knows what could have happened to me," she thanked the blonde boy in front of her.

Chad blinked. "Oh. Yeah, that. No problem." _So she doesn't remember_, a part of him thought, despairingly.

"So...yeah," Sonny finished lamely, standing up, shirt in her hands. She handed it over to Chad, who also rose. "See ya later, Chad," she said before walking towards the hall.

Chad's back was facing the doorway when he heard a sigh and a door close. And lock. He spun around to find a very timid-looking Sonny with her back leaning against the door, eyes staring at the ground.

"I know what you said last night, Chad," she said in a whisper. "I _remember_, so don't try to pull it off as one of my cast mates pulling a practical joke."

Chad observed her. Her eyes were downcast; her dark hair was loose around her shoulders, her blue dress hugged her abdomen to perfection before poofing out at the skirt, and her right foot was nervously making circles in the carpet.

"Chad?" she asked, waiting for a response.

"What?"

"Are you gonna say...I mean...were you just kind of caught up? Or were you...I mean...did you...um...did you...mean it? What you said?" the brunette stuttered.

Chad held his breath. Here it was. The moment of truth. _You could lie so easily...just lie!_ A part of him said. _Yes, but at what cost? Hurting Sonny?_

Apparently, Chad's internal battle took long enough for Sonny to regret asking.

"You know what Chad? I'm sorry I asked. It really doesn't matter, I mean, I shouldn't have asked, I'm just gonna be going now..." she trailed off, turning to unlock the door.

"Sonny..." Chad called her name gently, his voice stopping her from unlocking the door. She slowly turned around, her eyes finding those of Chad's, who simply nodded, a small, hesitant smile gracing those gorgeous lips.

He didn't need to say a word. Everything he could possibly say and more was reflected in his eyes; those two perfectly beautiful windows to his soul.

Sonny felt a shy grin start to spread on her face. "Well, good," she shrugged, her cheeks burning red. Her eyes circled around the room nervously as she brought her shoulders up to her ears. "'Cause...I kinda love you, too," she admitted, biting the inside of her bottom lip as she bashfully peered up at Chad.

She could see him visibly relax and perk up when she confessed.

"Really?" Chad asked her, double-checking to make sure she wasn't just pranking him.

"Really," Sonny nodded, beaming. "Of course, I don't think I would have recognized it if it wasn't for this retreat. It's kind of weird...I don't think it's the kind of love you read about. It's different..."

"Oh, definitely different," Chad agreed seriously, making his way across the room. "Not only do we care and love each other, we have _passion_," he told her, matter-of-factly, his face inches from her's.

"That we do, Mr. Cooper, that we do," Sonny agreed before placing a hand on the back of his head and pulling him forward, their lips crashing into one another with a fervor that either could have hardly imagined.

Chad's arms wrapped around her waist as Sonny's arms locked behind his neck, each of them putting their entire selves into the kiss, exploring each other's mouths, both entirely sober this time 'round.

There was pounding on the door behind Sonny, causing her back to vibrate with the wood.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER AND SONNY MONROE! The bus will be here in five minutes to take us back! I know you love each other, but seriously, give it a rest for like, ten minutes and get your butts down to the yard!" Portlyn's voice screeched.

Chad and Sonny both grinned against each other's lips before pulling away.

"We need to get you packed," Sonny observed, looking around the half-clean room.

"I'd rather." Chad began, kissing the brunette's collarbone, "Just. Keep. Doing. This." He managed, between trailing kisses up her neck.

"Chaaaaaad," Sonny groaned, half from pleasure and half from annoyance. "Stop it. As much as_ I'd_ rather you continue that, we need to get you packed."

"Sonny..." Chad whispered as he nibbled her ear.

The _So Random_ actress gave in. After all, who was she to resist Chad Dylan Cooper? She grabbed his face in her hands and brought her lips to his, devouring them.

"PACK! NOW!" Portlyn beat the door again.

The two lovers sighed as they broke apart, Chad taking Sonny's hand as he led her away from the door. The two quickly threw the remaining unpacked contents of Chad's belongings into suitcases, zipping them up and unlocking the door.

Sonny stopped by the girls' room to grab her one suitcase before exiting the beach house with Chad. They were met with Portlyn and Tawni at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, identical smirks on their faces.

However, the two girls said nothing. They just rolled their eyes at the memory of how oblivious of their feelings the couple had been the day before and walked away.

"That was weird," Sonny spoke.

"Yeah. And I know it might be a little soon, but I should warn you: we have to name our first daughter Portlyn."

"Funny, I promised Tawni the same thing."

**I love you guys so much! I think I'll be sticking around in this fandom…everyone is so supportive! Since this is the last chapter, I'd really love it for everyone to review. I understand if you can't…but think about it! This is your **_**last chance**_**! Feel free to tell me what your favorite chapter or favorite part was…I love hearing from you guys! And I'm going to miss this story so much, but I've already got some ideas for a couple of oneshots :)**

**Random, but does anyone notice the Chad and Sonny resemblance in Kevin and Jane in 27 Dresses? Look out for a possible oneshot to do with 27 Dresses, haha.**

**Peace and Love,  
Always, Kelsey :D**


End file.
